desilusion
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: deja de compararnos, para tu desgracia no somos iguales, Inuyasha, yo no soy ella  si, asi ella es mejor que tú en todo sentido -espeta el joven
1. Chapter 1

DESILUSION

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen solo los tomo para dejar volar mi imaginación._

Kagome ingresa a la cabaña en donde descansaba el joven hanyou, lo mira tiernamente y se acuclilla a un lado de él moviéndolo suavemente para despertarlo; escucha un bufido de molestia ya que él se sentía cansado, demasiado cansado…. Abre lentamente los ojos visualizando a la joven quien le sonreía tiernamente

.- Inu Yasha?... buenos días… te sientes mejor? Inuyasha, despierta… tengo que cambiarte los vendajes

.- Kikyou… - susurra esbozando una sonrisa

El escuchar ese nombre ella pega un respingo, borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios, frunce el ceño molesta

.- no soy ella, para tu desgracia, Inu Yasha – espeta la joven miko

Él al escucharla y afinar mejor su visión descubre que la que lo acompañaba no era la miko muerta, sino la joven venida de otro tiempo, aún así intenta calmar las aguas, sonriéndole…

.- lo siento… creí que eras ella, ya que son tan parecidas… - lo último lo dice con sorna, incorporándose del futón – no puedes ser paciente por un minuto? El cambiarlas solo te tomara un minuto

El tono utilizado no pasa desapercibido a la joven, lo cual la molesta aun mas, sobre todo porque encuentra un cabello enredado entre los de él, un cabello de color negro como las alas de un cuervo…. Ella lo coge enredándolo entre sus dedos

.- no sé porque siempre te gusta estarme comparando con ella, sabes que no somos iguales. Para tu incomodidad, no lo somos. Yo estoy viva, y ella está muerta, entiéndelo de una buena vez!

Al escuchar el tono de molestia de parte de su joven interlocutora, y sobre todo las últimas palabras esto lo cabrea, mirándola con ira

.- ah, sí? Pues ella aun muerta es mejor que tú! – espeta el joven hanyou – en todo sentido!

.-ah, sí? – responde con sorna, haciendo bailar una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios – entonces… - se incorpora, cogiendo su mochila – entonces que ella venga a curarte tus heridas porque yo ya no pienso hacerlo! Entiendes? Ya no más! Me cansé de tus humillaciones, esto se acabó Inuyasha!

.- oye! A donde crees que vas? – espeta mal humorado viéndola alejarse de él

Kagome ladea el rostro para mirarlo, mientras su mano apartaba la esterilla que fungía como puerta

.- a algún lado donde no vea tu horrible rostro! – espeta – ah! Por cierto busca a tu miko muerta para que ella venga a curarte las heridas, y te ayude a buscar los fragmentos

Diciendo esto saca el pequeño frasco que llevaba en el bolsillo de su falda y se lo arroja, siendo atrapado ágilmente por el hanyou, él cual lo mira extrañado a igual que a ella, viéndola desaparecer por la puerta…

La joven camina sin rumbo fijo, puesto que no se encontraban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, como para poder dirigirse al pozo y poder pasar hacia su época; patea con furia una piedra que tuvo la desdicha de cruzársele por el camino, hecha maldiciones en voz baja, por su atolondrado comportamiento, obvio, resintió el golpe lo que provoca que comience a dar de brincos en un solo pie, por lo menos hasta que se le pasara el dolor. Suspira con resignación y mira el cielo que empieza a encapotarse, lo que anuncia tormenta, ésta, no se deja esperar, cayendo torrencialmente segundos después. No le queda más remedio que regresar sobre sus pasos, se da cuenta que se encuentra perdida ya que el lugar no lo conoce, al sonido de los truenos, cosa que la asusta, busca con desesperación un lugar donde refugiarse, encontrando un hueco en el interior de un árbol, para ser más precisos entre sus raíces, lugar donde logra refugiarse a esperar que pase la tormenta, se hace un ovillo dándose calor así misma; su futón lo había olvidado en la cabaña, ya que sobre el, se encontraba Inuyasha…

INUYASHA POV

.- No entiendo a esa niña – refunfuña molesto – porque se comporta así? Si yo no le hice nada, de un minuto a otro cambia de carácter, ya no sé en qué momento va a estar tranquila o furiosa, aunque claro, puedo saberlo por su aroma…. Pero muchas veces tiendo a equivocarme con ella. Ahora la muy estúpida se largó, y con la lluvia que está cayendo… no tomó en cuenta de que no nos encontramos en la villa de Kaede, a donde diablos ha ido esa niña?

Me coloco sobre mis hombros el resto de mis ropas, levantándome lentamente puesto, que aún me duelen mis heridas, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió anoche… con Kikyou…

Flash back

Esa noche me encontraba solo en la cabaña, Kagome ha ido a buscar agua y hierbas para curarme después de la pelea que tuvimos con otros de los enviados de Naraku, batalla que ganamos, con pequeñas bajas por supuesto; yo, en este caso, resulté herido por un descuido, todo por protegerla; por otro lado Miroku, Sango y Shippou se fueron a la aldea cercana a conseguir alimentos; no me extrañaría que el bonzo ese, se las ingenie para pasar la noche en el mejor lugar, obvio, olvidándose de nosotros, a nosotros que nos parta un rayo!, no? Tsk! Para lo que ya importa.

Estaba intentando dormir, o ya lo estaba, no lo sé bien, pero… recuerdo haber sido despertado por una agradable sensación… en mis partes nobles… una cálida y suave cavidad envolvía mi miembro, una lengua subía y bajaba por toda su extensión lo que generaba que yo exhalara unos suaves gemidos de placer, trate en vano detener a la causante de este "ataque" que sufría en esos momentos, sus manos suaves y delicadas y algo frías también lo acariciaban rodeándolo en toda su extensión…

.- mmmjm! – gemí de placer, logre entreabrir los ojos y mirar a mi atacante – Ki-Kikyou… - susurré entre mis gemidos – que… que estas… haciendo…? – con temblor trataba de alejar su cabeza, mientras seguía jadeando, y temblando por las sensaciones que recibía – que estas… haciéndome? Ha… haa…

.- que..? – le escuché decir, observé que de su boca se deslizaba un hilo de saliva, no sé porque pero desee beberla, pero, la miraba aturdido, por todas las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo – piensas que esto es malo? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos, a la par que acariciaba mi nuca y enredaba mis cabellos entre sus delgados dedos – crees que porque soy una sacerdotisa, no se me permite tener los deseos de una mujer? – la vi abrir su hitoe mostrándome el inicio de sus pechos –o… puedo evitar que me moría por estar con quien yo quiera?, me perteneces, recuérdalo

.- nn… Kikyou…! – logré susurrar mientras ella ejercía presión sobre mis hombros para que me recostara en el futón, ya que más antes me encontraba semi sentado, me perdí en su mirada achocolatada, aunque no son tan intensas como de mi azabache… hey! Desde cuando pienso que Kagome es mi azabache?, ya estoy alucinando, salgo de mis pensamientos al escucharla decir – puedo estar viva o muerta, pero necesito estar con la persona con quien yo quiero… tú… Inu Yasha…

.- Kikyou… yo… - apenas pude musitar al ver la determinación en su mirada, llevó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, pude sentir el golpe de mis nudillo dieron contra el tatami, su boca rodeo la mía, primero en una forma tierna, pero luego fue más intensa, solo podía jadear – mi cuerpo_… _está respondiendo a sus caricias… mis heridas… a la mierda mis heridas… pero… no puedomoverme_ –_ pensaba mientras su lengua invade mi cavidad acariciando mis colmillos, jadié de placer, ambas lenguas se encontraron iniciando una dulce y muy sensual baile, logrando ponerme más duro; sentí la calidez de su sexo frotándose con el mío, no entiendo en qué momento logró quitarse la hakana, sólo la cubría su hitoe – ah… Kikyou… - gemía su nombre mientras ella seguía moviéndose, humedeciéndome con sus jugos, entre gemidos logre decir… – alto… - aunque claro, no quería que parara, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que la detuviera, no fuera hacer que se presentara la otra miko, que se presentara mi azabache y nos descubriera en esta situación algo vergonzosa… sentí su calidez envolver mi miembro y escuche un fuerte gemido por parte de ella, me senté, mientras ella me abrazaba – nh… alto… detente… - volvía a gemir mientras la sentía moverse, escuchaba los sonidos que producían nuestros sexos al frotarse, en este baile de placer, ella me abrazaba con fuerza, aunque debería decir que me apretaba, - alto… - ella se movía en forma circular, haciendo que yo también la embistiera de forma constante, la mire extrañado, se supone que si se es una sacerdotisa tienes que ser virgen, pero… pero ella no lo era!, no sangró!, no lo entiendo, al sentirme que me detenía, ella se alejó, soltando un poco su agarre, la sentí musitar por lo bajo…

.- corriente… una sacerdotisa… mi vida como sacerdotisa está por encima de todo… - la sentía moverse con mayor brío, notaba sus pezones erectos y sus senos moverse con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos en esta danza erótica, ella seguía gimiendo a igual que yo – voy a vivir o a morir siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo…

Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y los movimientos incrementarse, la vi arquear su espalda, no sé en qué momento perdió su hitoe, me dejaba ver una silueta escultural, yo me apoyaba sobre mis manos a duras penas, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba aguantar el increíble calor que sentía en mi interior, sabía, sentía que algo iba a estallar; ella mostraba una mirada llena de lujuria, y un hermoso rubor cubría sus mejillas, tomó entre sus labios la punta de una de mis orejas, enviándome descargas de electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mis gemidos se incrementaban al sentirla lamerla internamente y luego externamente… yo… yo trataba de alejarla, puesto que mis orejas siempre han sido muy sensibles, sus adorables pechos rosaban mi rostro que de paso lo sentía arder… nos aproximábamos al final de esta exquisita danza, mis embistes se incrementaron aún más, la sentí contraerse sabía que nos aproximábamos al éxtasis, al final de ello me derrame en su interior, la sentí expulsar también sus jugos y ambos se mezclaron… ella cayó sobre mi pecho mientras tratábamos de regular nuestras respiraciones…

Fin del Flash Back

Aún podía sentir sus manos en mi miembro, Kuso! Ya me estoy poniendo duro otra vez, debo olvidar lo que pasó, pero el ambiente en el interior de la cabaña huele a cópula, espero que el insoportable del mocoso no llegue aún, puesto que él podría delatarme…. Mierda! A donde ha ido esta niña?, no podré encontrarla con facilidad, su olor a sido borrado por la lluvia, espero que no se meta en problemas… ni modo, tendré que ir por ella…. Ay! Kagome, por cuánto tiempo más tendré que soportarte?

Fin del Inuyasha POV

La lluvia así como llegó se retiró, el clima realmente era impredecible, así como también el temperamento de cierto hanyou que corría a lo que buenamente podía por el fastidio de sus heridas, aunque no quiera admitirlo, no deseaba encontrarla, al menos no aún mientras en su memoria todavía se encontrara la miko no muerta y sobre todo por todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Él sabía que Kagome no tiene sus sentidos tan desarrollados, pero podía percibir el aura dejada por la otra miko y eso tal vez era lo que había provocado que ella se enfureciera, al menos eso quería creer él, tal vez tuviera suerte de que así sea, felizmente encontró un rio y se dirigió hacia el para bañarse y así borrar todo olor y pistas de lo que paso esa noche…

Kagome se asoma por entre las raíces del árbol al comprobar que ya no estaba lloviendo, a lo lejos podía percibir el sonido de una corriente de agua, así que emprende la marcha yendo hacia el, en su camino va recordando lo sucedido horas antes, ella que llegaba de buen semblante para atenderlo, y él solo atina a nombrar a la innombrable, al menos para ella, ya que el sólo escuchar su nombre la hacía incomodar, porque le causaba dolor ser siempre comparada con ella, siempre con ella, saber que nunca su amor seria correspondido, ni sus desvelos, ni su preocupación…

.- después de que todo lo que estoy sacrificando por él, me doy cuenta que yo no significo nada para él, no soy nadie; ya lo sabía, pero aun así duele, duele mucho… ya no quiero llorar, debo volver mi corazón tan frio como el hielo, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero de mi depende que esto lo cumpla y… lo juro que lo haré… ahora solo me resta esperar a que Sango regrese y me preste a Kirara para irme a casa…

El destino a veces es cruel puesto que a quien menos quería ver en esos instantes es al que lo ve bañándose en el rio, no puede despegar sus ojos de su cuerpo, extasiarse con esa piel que deslumbraba por el agua que lo cubría, extasiarse con el magnífico cuerpo desnudo que se mostraba ante ella, a pesar de que la lluvia fue fuerte, no había incrementado mucho el cauce del rio, por lo tanto el agua solo le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, él en esos momentos se había incorporado dejando que el agua resbalara por su piel, sacude la cabeza para alejar algunas gotas, luego vuelve a sacudirse con mayor ímpetu para secar en algo su cabellera.

El agua lanzada con fuerza por el movimiento realizado llega hasta ella que instintivamente se cubre con sus brazos para en cierta forma no ser mojada pero sin éxito ya que lo es, al escuchar el gemido que ella emite Inuyasha ladea el rostro hacia la izquierda mirándola parada frente a el, la descubre comiéndoselo con los ojos, esto provoca que sonría de lado y camina hacia ella sensualmente… como le gustaba provocarla, tal vez lo sentaría pero el ver el rubor en su rostro era el mejor pago que podría recibir

.- así que aquí estabas? – le dice con sorna el joven hanyou, Kagome solo lo mira entrecerrando los ojos con molestia – pensé que ya estabas en tu casa, que haces aquí, tonta?

.- tonta – ella repite sin salir aún del aturdimiento que le producía el verlo en esa forma, él siempre cuidaba sus momentos de intimidad como era el baño, pero su comportamiento en esos momentos la desconcertaba, que es lo que buscaba al mostrarse así? – creo que aquí el único tonto eres tú, como se ve que no tienes educación ni modales, mostrarte así frente a una dama?

.- dama? Pues yo no veo a ninguna dama por aquí, tal vez tú, si? – pregunta irónicamente, iba a continuar pero al sentir el aura maligna que empezaba a rodearla, mueve las manos rápidamente ayudándose a negar – no, no espera… no lo dije de esa forma, me estas mal interpretando, por favor Kagome, tranquilízate

.- así que no soy una dama, no Inukoro? Eres un baka!, te odio! Sólo estoy aquí puesto que necesito que Sango me preste a Kirara, para así irme y no verte! – espeta la joven, se da media vuelta, marcando con fuerza sus pasos, como si estuviera marchando

Inuyasha no sale de su asombro, jamás pensó en verla en ese estado, al comienzo su mirada era de embeleso, y su aroma delataba que estaba empezando a excitarse, más luego esta cambio a furia, y el aura que empezaba a rodearla era roja, él tal vez no podía verla pero si la sentía, las palabras emitidas empezaba a dolerle, jamás creyó que escucharla decir que lo odiaba le iba a doler tanto, y eso empezó a preocuparle, rápidamente se vistió y corrió en pos de ella, por lo menos le debía su protección, tenía que cuidarla de los peligros que por ahí rondaban

.- eres un idiota! Con letras mayúsculas y de tamaño familiar! BAKA! Como te odio! Decirme eso, que no soy una dama, qué? O sea, que su adorada zombi si es una dama, y yo no? Es un torpe, estúpido, cabrón, pendejo… ups! Retiro las dos últimas, yo no debería expresarme así, pero teniendo un maestro como él, quien no aprende a expresarse así? – espeta la joven malhumorada, se detiene en un claro y observa que, de nuevo está perdida – ay! Kagome, en qué diablos piensas? Date cuenta que estás perdida, y ahora como salgo de aquí? Mierda!

Cae sentada, derrotada en el lugar, coge una pequeña piedra entre sus manos y empieza a apretarla, se concentra en querer deshacerla, una extraña aura empieza a rodearla, ella siente que le recorre un estremecimiento, su cabello empieza a elevarse y a ondear por la energía que su propio cuerpo emitía…. Inuyasha observaba a pocos pasos de distancia, la ve cerrar con fuerza su mano y la piedra es desintegrada, solo cae al suelo, polvo…

El aura deja de circundarla, el brazo cae lánguidamente a un costado, su respiración se vuelve forzosa, ella trata de serenarse…. Inu Yasha termina por acercársele, acuclillándose a su lado, teme tocarla puesto que su aura aun podía sentirla

.- oye… Kagome, vamos te acompaño – trata de ponerle el mejor tono de voz que puede usar para no enfurecer aún más a la joven miko

Ella lo mira, Inu Yasha nota que su mirada esta vacía, ya no hay el mismo brillo que veía en esas orbes de chocolate, ya no había esa calidez que siempre mostraba cuando lo veía a los ojos, esa mirada parecía, se parecía a la miko que él amaba, la mirada de Kagome se había vuelto fría, y dura. Lentamente se pone de pie, y empieza a caminar Inuyasha simplemente la sigue, no entendía que le había pasado, eso tendría que preguntarle a la anciana en cuanto llegaran a la villa. No es mucho el camino que tienen que andar, ya que pronto llegan a la cabaña en la que él al menos paso esa noche.

Entran, él respira con dificultad, pues aun puede notar el olor a cópula, no sabía si ella podía sentirla. La ve sentarse en un rincón de la cabaña y él hace otro tanto, no dejaba de observarla, aún podía sentir el aura que emanaba de ella, la ve retraer las piernas y abrazarse así misma

.- por favor… - musita el joven – no quiero verte así, porque no me sientas, como haces siempre?

Ella lo mira, parpadeando lentamente, sólo se encoge de hombros y decide ignorarlo completamente, esto no le gusta, y se le acerca para mirarla a los ojos, le levanta suavemente por la barbilla, nota que su mirada no ha cambiado para nada, debido al aura sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas que estaban empezando a quemarle

.- oye Kag, dime algo por favor, no me gusta que estés así de callada? Qué te pasa? Acaso los ratones se te comieron la lengua? – le pregunta con sorna

.- quieres guardar silencio, por favor? No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, acuérdate lo que hablamos en el rio, así que…. Déjame en paz – remarca la última frase, y oculta su rostro entre sus brazos… él tiene que alejarse ya que el aura incrementa su intensidad siendo expulsado a un lado por la misma, sacude la cabeza aturdido, no entiende que está pasando….

En esos momentos la esterilla es abierta y el pequeño kitsune salta sobre la joven siendo repelido con violencia a un lado, pega un chillido de sorpresa y dolor…

.- que pasa aquí? – pregunta la joven taijilla que en esos instantes ingresaba seguido por el monje – que te pasó, Shippou?

El kitsune la mira con los ojos llorosos, trata de controlar su llanto

.- quise… quise acercarme a Kagome y fui rechazado por un campo de energía, no lo entiendo, nunca me ha recibido así, además…

.- además, qué, Shippou? – pregunta intrigado el monje mientras se sentaba a un costado de la joven

.- aquí huele a copula, y también a tierra y huesos – responde con inocencia el pequeño

Sango y Miroku lo miran interrogante al joven hanyou, aunque también en la mirada de la joven podía sentir una mirada de ¿dolor? Por la joven miko, ella eleva la vista para mirar a su amiga trata de esbozar una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca de desagrado

.- Sango - su interlocutora la mira – préstame a Kirara, deseo irme a casa, ahora – refuerza la última palabra, para no dejar duda de su orden

.- sí, por supuesto, Kirara, llévala al pozo por favor, y luego nos das alcance, creo que regresaremos a la villa de Kaede, puesto que no hemos encontrado nada nuevo

La pequeña gata maulla afirmando la orden de su ama, Kagome se incorpora ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos, la ven coger su mochila, esta ante su toque se quema

.- diantres! – espeta con fastidio la joven al ver como se consumía su mochila por el fuego – bueno, al fin y al cabo que ya no la voy a necesitar y en casa tengo otra

.- que no la vas a necesitar? – le pregunta Sango con duda – a que te refieres, Kagome?

.- que te lo cuente el imbécil este – señalando al hanyou con movimiento de cabeza – aunque será difícil que suelta palabra, pero Shippou ya te dijo la mayor parte, nos vemos, tal vez regrese, tal vez no, aún no lo sé

.- piensas abandonar la misión? – espeta el hanyou – te recuerdo que en primer instancia la que rompió la perla fuiste tú, y eres tú la que debe terminar de recolectarla

Kagome lo mira y se carcajea pueden todos percibir que no es la risa alegre que ella posee, esta es fría e ironica, al tranquilizarse lo mira sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción ni sentimiento

.- pues busca a tu miko, a tu adorada miko, ya que ella es mejor que yo en todo, ella te podrá ayudar, no? Tú mismo me dijiste que ella lo es, o, no te acuerdas, hanyou?

El tono de voz duro, frío y hasta cruel sorprende a sus amigos, y en especial al hanyou, que no puede creer que ella le llamara así, pues nunca, nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora…. Ella abandona el lugar junto con Kirara que se transforma en la hermosa gata de fuego, su aura había menguado de tal manera que podía montarla sin dañarla, le acaricia la cabeza con cariño

.- tú si eres una buena amiga, Kirara, no como otro que solo te daña, que destroza tu corazón, nunca entregues tu corazón a quien no te corresponde, lo harás?

La gata maúlla antes de elevarse en el aire y alejarse del lugar… de entre los arboles una miko observa alejarse a su reencarnación, una sonrisa aflora circundando sus finos labios, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y malignidad, da media vuelta alejándose, pues ya había cumplido su plan de separarlos… para siempre

Inuyasha abandona el lugar ante la mirada de reproche de sus amigos, los entiende, saben que por su comportamiento han perdido a su amiga y compañera de viaje, él siente que está perdiendo algo más que eso, el dolor que siente en el corazón le indica que lo que sentía por la joven de otro tiempo era más que amistad, recién comprende que ella le gustaba… que le gustaba y mucho, pero eso…. Eso ya es historia vieja, algo que no se llevara a cabo… jamás…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_Disculpen la demora pero la musa de la inspiración se fue de vacaciones… creo que por mucho tiempo… XD_

_**Disclamer: InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de Kiba y Dayana**_

Un hermoso cielo azul, surcado por suaves y blancas nubes, que eran llevadas por la brisa que cálidamente soplaba en esos instantes…. Una grácil figura caminaba por los amplios jardines, surcado por todo tipo de flores y de variedad de colores, cada cual pugnando por ser la más bella del lugar.

La grácil figura vestía un traje de tela delgada y ligera de un tono azul marino, que podía confundirse con el negro.

Ésta era movida por la brisa, a igual que sus cabellos, que son largos y negros. De manos finas. De uñas pulcramente cuidadas, finamente pintadas de un tono rojo fuego, que hacia contraste con el color de sus vestiduras. Su piel canela claro, hacia contraste con el color de sus ojos de un azul, que competía con el color del cielo. Labios delgados, de tonos rosas. Esboza una tierna sonrisa al ver al gallardo joven que se le acercaba por el camino de mármol rosado….

El joven en cuestión, al verla esboza una tierna sonrisa. Sus facciones son atractivas.

Ojos grandes, de una tonalidad plata, tan claros, que parecen blancos; surcados por suaves y espesas pestañas negras al igual que su cabello alborotado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y enmarcados también por unas cejas del mismo color. De cuerpo atlético. Con los músculos bien marcados de su torso, que se dejaba ver. Éste, lo llevaba al descubierto, puesto que, solo era cubierto por un chaleco rojo. Sus piernas fuertes y flexibles, cubiertas por una malla que se pegaba como una segunda piel, de color negro, que dejaban ver los músculos de las mismas. Calzaba también unas botas de media caña en el mismo tono que sus mallas.

Se detiene al lado de la joven. Una de sus manos va a parar a la cintura de la joven, y la otra a su mejilla izquierda. Se inclina para besarle la mejilla, a manera de saludo

─ ¡ah! Kiba, Kiba. Que gusto volver a verte. Te dejaste extrañar – le dice con una cálida sonrisa la joven pelinegra

─ te parece que fue mucho tiempo, Dayana? – sonríe ampliamente el joven. Dejando ver una perfecta dentadura blanca, con los colmillos ligeramente más grandes de lo normal – sabes bien, que no puedo actuar tan rápido como tú. Bruja de las Dimensiones

─ deja de decirme así – niega con movimiento de cabeza la joven – yo no entiendo porque les gusta nombrarme así

─ pero… ese es tu trabajo, y es así como la gente te conoce. Eres la que controla lo que va a suceder. Y evitas que este salga del camino trazado

Dan media vuelta y se encaminan hacia el palacio que se encontraba al otro lado del hermoso jardín.

La gente le decía el Palacio, pero no era tal, solo era una enorme mansión de blancas paredes, grandes ventanales, enmarcados por mármoles azules. En el frontis de dicha mansión, se encontraba una banca en la cual toman asiento. Mientras ven como el cielo ha dejado de mostrarse en azul, para ir tornándose en colores violáceos, rosas y también rojo, como… la sangre

─ te convoque, joven amigo, porque necesito tu ayuda

─ y, ¿para que soy bueno? ─ le dice con una sonrisa pícara ─ acaso me necesitas para…

─ ¡ALTO! ─ responde alterada la joven ─ no saques conclusiones apresuradas, Kiba, no es para eso ─ un suave sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, el joven tiene que evitar el carcajearse debido a la seriedad que toma el rostro de su interlocutora ─ te convoque porque necesito de tus servicios. ¿Aun tienes al kyuby en tu interior?

─ sí, sólo he eliminado la parte negativa. No fue gran cosa. No entiendo porque tanto temor. ¿Quién puede temer a un zorro mágico?

Ella sonríe al escucharlo decir eso. Siempre era igual con él. Todo para él era sencillo. Tareas fáciles. Eso era lo que siempre le reprochaba. Que nunca le mandaba "misiones" más arriesgadas

─ la gente le temía a su poder maligno, Kiba. No en sí a su apariencia. Dejemos esto, creo que esta "misión" si te va a gustar, ya que te enfrentaras a poderes que jamás pensaste

─ ¿eh? ─ la mira expectante ─ ¿seguro? ¿no me engañas?

─ por supuesto que no. ¿Qué me crees? ─ responde algo indignada ─ con eso no me gusta jugar. Lo sabes bien

_ sí, sí eso lo sé. ¿y, bien? ¿De qué se trata?

_ viajaras en el tiempo. Retrocederás hacia el pasado… de la Tierra. A una época donde existen youkais, sacerdotisas, monjes y… una jovencita que no le correspondería estar en esa época

Kiba la mira intrigado, pensaba que a la joven se le había zafado un tornillo. Dayana no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Que tiende a sonar como el gorgojeo de las aves, en una mañana de verano. Kiba la mira extrañado. Esto acrecienta más su risa

_ Tsk! Tonta! No le veo lo hilarante al asunto – exclama molesto

_ lo siento – trata de calmarse – lo siento, no lo hice por burlarme de ti. Es que no pude evitarlo Kiba, te veías tan gracioso

_ y ¿cuándo parto?

_ no me vas a preguntar ¿a quién tienes que cuidar? – inquiere intrigada

_ ¡¿Qué?! – espeta ─ ¡¿no me dirás que fungiré como niñera, otra vez?!

_ no tanto. Esta vez no serás niñera. Esta vez serás su tutor, ya que tienes que enseñarle a cómo usar sus poderes, que están despertando. Poderes que pueden cambiar el curso de la historia ─ ella se levanta y se acerca al barandal donde se apoya. Exhala un suspiro – la joven en cuestión Kiba, es una sacerdotisa. Es un diamante en bruto. Que hay que saber pulir, para que pueda brillar en todo su esplendor… pero, hay seres que intentan dañarla. Llevar sus poderes al lado oscuro… eso es lo que tenemos que impedir a toda costa – lo mira directamente a los ojos – más bien dicho, tú. Tú debes evitar que ella sea conducida al mal. Si eso llegara a ocurrir… esta dimensión, como todas las demás, desaparecerán…

Kiba se le acerca. No apartaban sus miradas de uno del otro. Le agarra de la mano, presionándosela suavemente

_ por tu semblante, juraría que es muy importante que eso no ocurra

_ pues, estás en lo correcto – desvía su mirada, mirando al cielo, que ya se había tornado en noche, y las estrellas empezaban a refulgir – indirectamente, ambos descendemos de ella. Sí no me mires así. Ella es una de nosotros. Es una de nuestros ancestros

_ imposible… ─ murmura incrédulo

_ ni tanto… ─ sonríe, pero esta no llega a sus ojos – la información perdida en el tiempo. Que no hace mucho pude encontrar. Hablaba de una jovencita. Una sacerdotisa, para ser más exactos. Debido a sus poderes espirituales, pudo destruir al mal en una época que no le correspondía. Luego, pudo ir acrecentando éstos, más al unirse sus poderes a otros. Aquí la historia se pierde, ya que no se sabe con quién, o con que es lo que se une. Pero lo interesante del asunto es que sus descendientes fueron poderosos. Ellos fueron los que dieron origen a lo que yo soy, mis poderes provienen de ella. Mira

Hace un movimiento con la mano en el aire, y en éste frente a ellos se abre un pequeño portal, a manera de un espejo, en donde se mostraba el rostro de una joven pelinegra, de hermosos ojos color chocolate, y de una hermosa sonrisa

_ ¡recorcholis! ─ exclama el joven – te le pareces enormemente. Hasta podría jurar que eres tú, Dayana. Sino fuera por el color de los ojos…

_ yo también me asombre a igual que tú, Kiba. Es por eso que es a ti a quien envió a esta misión. Tienes que protegerla, como si fuera yo misma. Recuerda que si ella muere. O cae en manos del mal, yo… yo no existiré…

_ no se hable más ─ desciende los escalones. Ladea el rostro para mirarla – abre el portal, entonces

_ sea. Recuerda tu misión. Y no ocasiones desastres ─ replica con cierta ironía, y una hermosa sonrisa surcando sus labios. Mientras descendía los escalones

Kiba arquea una ceja mirándola escéptico, y algo picado

_ yo nunca he hecho eso – bufa molesto

_ ¿sí? –responde con sorna – no te creo – lo empuja a través de la luz blanca que en cuestión de segundos había aparecido frente a ellos – ya vete

Antes de desaparecer del todo, le da un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonríe, se aleja del lugar moviendo la cabeza, ingresando a la mansión…

._.*-*._.*-*._.

El timbre de salida resuena por todo el local. Anunciando la hora de salida. Obligando a los profesores a detener sus clases. Dando por terminado la jornada por el día de hoy, ante la algarabía de los jóvenes por ser fin de semana. Estaban más que felices de abandonar las aulas rápidamente.

Y efectivamente, así lo hacen ya que rápidamente guardan sus cosas pues no desean permanecer por más tiempo en ese lugar. Sobre todo porque a veces a último minuto, algún profesor suele ingresar para dejar trabajos de investigación, para que lo realicen ese fin de semana.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos el salón se encuentra vacío, cosa que sorprende a la azabache. Ella mira estupefacta al encontrarse sola. Podría jurar que si fuera ya de noche hasta podría ver fantasmas en el lugar. Ante el silencio sepulcral que se sentía allí. Con relativa calma abandona el local. Suspirando con tristeza.

Pues aún no sabía si debía volver o no al Sengoku. Mientras caminaba cansinamente dirigiéndose hacia su casa, al cruzar por un callejón, una mano la intercepta jalándola bruscamente hacia el interior, debido a la brusquedad de la acción realizada ella es arrojada con violencia contra la pared, golpeándose la cabeza al impactar contra ésta. Cae algo aturdida al piso. Logra enfocar a sus agresores. Encontrándose con cuatro delincuentes que la miraban con lascivia, ya que su falda se había recorrido hasta el comienzo de sus piernas

_ ¡vaya! ¡Vaya! Pero ¿mira, que tenemos aquí? ─ dice uno de los hombres, relamiéndose los labios por el manjar que está a punto de devorar – una dulce pollita. Buen festín que nos vamos a dar – mira a sus hombres – ¿no piensan lo mismo?

Sus secuaces solo atinan a carcajearse. Kagome está asustada, demasiado asustada. Pues prevee lo que le va a suceder en ese lugar. Intenta pararse apoyándose contra la pared. Pero rápidamente es sujetada por dos de estos de los brazos

_ ¡ah! Ni lo pienses nena. De aquí no sales hasta que no hayamos disfrutado de ti –le dice otro de los secuaces con un tono de voz, que la escarapela. Este es alto, fornido, y sobre todo calvo, recontra feo para la forma de ver de la joven.

Casi todos eran de la misma contextura. Éste acerca su nariz al cuello de la joven, donde comienza a besarla y lamer. Ella se estremece de asco al sentir sobre su piel la lengua rasposa del calvo. El otro dirige una de sus manos a uno de sus senos y comienza a masajearla con brusquedad. Ella intenta zafarse de sus manos

_ ¡SUELTENME MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ─ espeta la joven, mientras se retorcía tratando de escapar de esas manos – ¡SUELTENME! ¡O JURO QUE SE ARREPENTIRAN!

Esto solo provoca que sus atacantes osen manosearla con mayor brío

_ ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NOOO! ¡INU YASHA! ¡INU YASHA! –grita la joven con desesperación

_ ¿a caso llamas a tu novio? – le dice el jefe – él no vendrá rescatarte. Debe estar muy, pero muy ocupado

Kagome baja la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos. Estos van perdiendo su calidez, van tornándose fríos…. Vacíos

_ es cierto. Él no vendrá por mí. Ya no lo hará. Pues está revolcándose con la otra – lo dice en un susurro ─ nunca más…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En la época antigua. Un joven de negros cabellos paseaba intranquilo frente al pozo. Se sienta en el borde, sobre las viejas maderas. Con el movimiento ligero de un dedo una de las piedras del lugar comienza a levitar. Y a otro movimiento la lanza contra un árbol. Para ser más exactos, al Goshimboku. Donde se estrella, cuarteando la corteza

_ ¡qué fastidio! – espeta el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos – se supone que ya estaría de regreso. Argh! ¡Mujer tenía que ser! ¡¿Por qué diantres siempre les gustan tardar tanto?! ─ sus orbes plateadas se elevan al cielo donde ven pasar a una parvada de aves ─ ¿cómo me gustaría poder volar como uds? Vaya, que sí lo disfrutaría – se lleva la mano al pecho al sentir una punzada – eh? ¡¿Qué diantres?! ¿Por qué sospecho que esa jovencita está en problemas?

Su mirada la dirige hacia el interior del pozo…

Al otro lado, Kagome empieza a ser rodeada por un aura, provocando que sus opresores la suelten gritando de dolor. Se dan cuenta que sus manos han sido quemadas, estas poco a poco comienzan a desintegrarse. El jefe los mira horrorizado y con temor a la joven

_ ¡MALDITA PERRA! –espeta extrayendo un cuchillo de entre sus ropas – ¡MORIRAS!

A pesar que tiene el arma no logra hacer nada, ya que ésta comienza a derretirse entre sus dedos provocándole una fea quemadura. El cual grita de dolor. La joven eleva la mano, hace un movimiento como llamando y los corazones de los cuatro hombres salen de sus pechos. Estos ven horrorizados lo que estaba sucediendo. No lo comprendían. ¿Cómo era posible que esa joven pudiera hacer eso?

_ se los dije… ─ esboza una tétrica sonrisa. Su voz suena como de ultratumba. Su semblante se torna mortecino. Todo lo que le rodea se torna oscuro. El olor a muerte se deja sentir en el lugar – les advertí que no se metieran conmigo. Pero no lo hicieron, no me escucharon. Ahora, pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos

_ ¡MALDITA BRUJA! – grita el jefe antes de explotar a igual que sus amigos

Pasada la humareda, en el piso solo se podía observar unas manchas negras, y las gotas de metal. El semblante de la joven regresa a la normalidad. Se sacude las ropas, se coloca la mochila al hombro y sale del lugar

_ ¡kuso! Ya se me hizo tarde, mi madre me va a gritar. Mejor me doy prisa

Terminando de decirlo empieza a correr hacia su casa. Esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Comprobó que ya no era tan débil como antes. Ahora podía hacerle frente a su antecesora. Esta vez se la haría pagar todo el daño que sufrió… todo el daño que le provocaron, ella y cierto hanyou…

─ _se dice que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio. Pero… conmigo no solo será así… yo lo serviré caliente… muy caliente, se arrepentirán de haberme provocado_

Su risa se deja oír. Esta ha dejado de sonar cálida y dulce. Ahora suena de forma diabólica… demasiado tétrica

Llega rápidamente a su casa. Ingresa en ella. Trata de componer su semblante, para que la familia no se diera cuenta de su cambio.

Buyo se le acerca a cierta distancia. La mira con temor. Se eriza y maúlla a manera de advertencia. Kagome arquea una ceja intrigada por el comportamiento de su mascota. Acorta la distancia. Cuando va a querer acariciarlo el gato le lanza un zarpazo. Arañándola en el proceso. Esto la enfurece

─ ¡MALDITO GATO! ─ espeta la joven. Su mirada se torna fría. El pobre gato comienza a levitar. Maúlla de pánico. En ese momento su familia sale de la cocina y ven con temor el aura que rodeaba a la joven. Souta coge al gato

─ ¡HERMANA! ¡¿QUE LE INTENTAS HACER A BUYO?! ─ espeta el joven acariciando a su mascota

─ ¡TU… Y TU MALDITO GATO YA ME TIENEN HARTA! ─ espeta la peli negra

Souta pega el grito al sentirse levitar. Tanto él como el gato comienzan a jadear al faltarles el oxigeno. Mira desesperado a su madre y al abuelo pidiendo ayuda

─ ¡KAGOME HIGURASHI! ¡DETEN LO QUE ESTES HACIENDO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN JOVENCITA! – grita la madre obligando a que la joven la mire – ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJA?! ¡TU NO ERES ELLA! ¡SUELTA AL NIÑO! ¡MALDITA BRUJA!

─ NO ME TIENTES… MADRE… NO ME TIENTES ─ murmura con el ceño fruncido con un dejo de ira en la voz

Sonomi se le acerca y le estampa una sonora bofetada. La joven debido al impacto cae al suelo con el labio roto. Kagome la mira con los ojos aguados a punto de llorar. Sonomi la abraza con fuerza. Donde rompe a llorar con ella

─ ¿qué te pasa hija? ¿Tú nunca te has comportado así? Cuéntame… cuéntame – le susurra al oído

─ tengo miedo, mama… tengo mucho miedo – responde entre el llanto – no sé que me está ocurriendo, ni porque

El abuelo las mira. Golpea rítmicamente su mentón con un dedo. Pensativo

─ ya despertó

Ambas mujeres lo miran intrigadas

─ ¿quién? – pregunta Sonomi

─ cuenta la leyenda que nacerá una sacerdotisa que es la elegida para destruir el mal. La sacerdotisa real, que tendrá un gran poder. Un poder que proviene de sus propios sentimientos. El odio es parte de la fuente de ese poder. Así como el amor. Esa joven eres tú, Kagome, después de lo que he sentido no me queda la menor duda

─ ¡¿yo?! – pregunta intrigada – yo no puedo ser ella, abuelo. No puedo… ─ responde acongojada

─ ¿y por qué no? Todo apunta a ello. El incremento de tu poder. Debido a la explosión de tus sentimientos. Debes aprender a canalizar ese poder. Si no caerás al lado oscuro. Donde solo el mal reina

Kagome se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y solloza angustiada

─ no puede ser de otra manera – expone la joven entre el llanto – no quiero caer a lado oscuro. Naraku podría aprovecharse de esto. Trataría de absorberme. ¡Yo no quiero! ¡NO! Porque de ser así… dañaré lo que más quiero – esto último lo dice en un susurro

Esa noche al otro lado del pozo… un joven pelinegro paseaba como león enjaulado, el dolor que sintiera horas antes había pasado, ¿cómo? No se lo explicaba, pero todo pareciera que la joven a quien tiene que entrenar ya se encontraba a salvo… ¡vaya! Esta vez Dayana se la había hecho buena…. Sonríe, se sienta en el borde del pozo; no solo tenía que entrenarla, ahora se daba cuenta que estaba conectada con ella… de algún modo… pero lo estaba, podía sentir en el momento que se encontraba en problemas o el sentimiento que tuviera en ese momento… tristeza, dolor, alegría, satisfacción… observa su mano y ve unas líneas rojas que surcaban el dorso, como si fuera de un arañazo. Su risa se deja escuchar en el lugar, una risa divertida… ahora comprendía bien su misión, debía entrenar a la "elegida", la joven sacerdotisa que estaba destinada a nacer para derrotar el mal en esta época, y en las siguientes. Él también había leído esos manuscritos… él sabía que la joven tendría que unirse a un youkai poderoso, en esta época a parte de él solo estaba… un joven peliplateado de hermosos ojos dorados como el sol… un joven a quien él conocía muy bien, puesto que habían compartido muchas aventuras cuando eran unos adolecentes… suspira resignado… ya la había visto y ella realmente es una belleza, una dulce belleza ingenua y tierna… ¿Cómo le gustaría ser él, con el que tuviera que unirse? ¿Podría tener una oportunidad? Tal vez… solo el tiempo lo dirá…

Ya habían pasado seis días desde lo ocurrido en ese callejón. La joven pelinegra había optado por no ir a la escuela esos días pretextando como siempre alguna dolencia, en este caso, no estaba mintiendo puesto que era verdad. Esa noche había llorado como nunca, y esto le provoco una fiebre muy alta, tan alta que tuvo que ser internada en el hospital, y todos estos días había permanecido en la sala de cuidados intensivos…. Los médicos no acertaban con el mal que ella padecía, estaban haciéndole todo tipo de exámenes… pero, hasta el momento se encontraban con un callejón sin salida.

Se corrió la voz que pronto llegaría un nuevo medico, un especialista en enfermedades "poco tradicionales", era así como él mismo llamaba a su especialidad… esto provocaba la risa de otros médicos tradicionalistas, chapados a la antigua…

Al séptimo día, Kiba hacia su ingreso en el hospital donde Kagome se encontraba hospitalizada. Vestía un terno de Armani en tono azul de Prusia con una camisa en tono perla y zapatos de charol negros, (ojo, no se había quitado sus botas, pero debido al largo del pantalón esto no era notorio), llevaba su cabello atado en una cola baja. Se acerca a recepción en donde deja un file a la joven enfermera que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

Dicha joven eleva la vista después de leer el interior del file, iba a protestar por la imprudencia de dejar ese archivo en sus manos, pero al ver la enigmática mirada, y esa sonrisa arrebatadora que le dio, lo único que logro fue boquear como un pez fuera del agua, puesto que no podía emitir ningún sonido a pesar que ella lo intentaba. Kiba emite una suave risa coqueta y divertida

_ oh! Vamos señorita, que no es para tanto… por favor indíqueme la sala donde se encuentra hospitalizada la joven Higurashi ─ le guiña el ojo de manera seductora

La joven suspira fuerte para darse valor y retomar la compostura, con una suave sonrisa e indicación de mano

_ puerta 205, por el pasadizo, al lado izquierdo doctor

Kiba hace una venia y se aleja rumbo al lugar donde la joven le había indicado. La enfermera abraza el file, suspirando y con los ojos como corazones

_ ¡wuau! Ese sí que es un bombón, ¡ay! Como quisiera ser su paciente ─ murmura con un dejo de dolor

Kiba logra escucharla, esboza una sonrisa arrogante. Ese era el efecto que siempre ocasionaba en las mujeres, no lo podía evitar. Llega a la puerta, toca antes de ingresar. El par de doctores que se encontraban en ese momento lo miran interrogantes, mientras lo observan colocarse el mandil, colgarse el gafete en el bolsillo y acercarse a la camilla donde reposaba la joven, quien se encontraba completamente entubada, y con diferentes sensores conectados a diversas maquinas que iban mostrando el avance de sus signos vitales

_ ¿doctor Yamaguchi? ─ interroga un joven doctor de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo tono

Kiba lo observa y sonríe al extenderle la mano, estrechándoselas a los dos médicos que se encontraban en esos momentos

_ el mismo… doctores… Rubens y… Tori ─ lee el gafete del castaño, y del rubio oji negro

_ celebro que ya haya llegado doctor, el caso que tenemos entre manos es muy extraño, ─ observa la historia clínica ─ aun no podemos determinar porque esta joven tiene fiebre tan alta… es muy extraño

─ no se preocupen ─ lo ven tomarle el pulso delicadamente ─ hay un virus en el ambiente que está provocando este tipo de síntomas, en cada paciente es diferente, pareciera que mutara dependiendo del cuerpo en el que se aloja, por lo tanto, hasta el momento es casi imposible poder dar un diagnostico certero, y por ende dar con el antibiótico correcto. ¿Serian tan amables de dejarme a solas con la paciente?

Ambos médicos intercambian miradas, luego asienta con movimiento de cabeza y en silencio abandonan la habitación. Una vez a solas con la joven, procede a quitarle los sensores, los que según él tenía demás, al igual que los tubos que estaban en su boca

─ ¡ay, pequeña! Tu cuerpo está reaccionando equivocadamente a tus nuevas habilidades… no grites… bueno, como si pudieras… pero lo que voy hacer, créeme te gustará…

Le coloca una mano en su frente y otra en su pecho, justo en el corazón, cierra los ojos y se concentra... sus manos se iluminan de una tonalidad verdosa, mientras va tornándose dorada va ingresando al cuerpo de la azabache, sus palpitaciones van tornándose lentas, normales, así como su presión comienza a bajar, su respiración antes agitada se torna normal. Al completar la curación, se retira lentamente, la sonrisa no abandona sus labios, puesto que él había disfrutado de ese contacto. Su ceño se torna adusto, pues logra recordar el porqué la joven se había puesto así, logro ver lo que le había ocurrido, primero con el hanyou, y luego con los que la agredieron en el callejón. Se inclina hasta acercarse a su rostro, murmura a su oído

─ mi pequeña, yo te ayudare a controlar tus habilidades, y también te ayudare a vengarte de los que te han hecho daño, corre de mi cuenta que "esos" sufran lo indecible… es una promesa

Al incorporarse se detiene observando sus labios entreabiertos, aún algo mas sonrosados por la fiebre que tuvo, se le antoja apetecible, provocativo, no resiste la tentación y los besa, dulce y tiernamente.

¿_Cómo es posible que ese idiota, no note lo dulce que son estos labios, al igual que toda ella? Y tenga que besar a un cuerpo hecho de barro, ¡agh! ¡Eso debe de saber horrible! Mejor ya no sigo pensando en eso y disfruto de este beso, lástima que estés desmayada pequeña, porque si no disfrutarías como yo_. Kiba pensaba mientras literalmente devoraba la boca pequeña de la joven, que a pesar de aún encontrarse… ¿dormida? Correspondía al beso, con la misma exigencia. Al separarse, Kiba se encontraba algo agitado y ruborizado, aún más al ver la mirada abochornada de la joven, podía notar su respirar agitado y el hermoso rubor que cubría sus mejillas, tornándola a sus ojos como una pequeña diosa de singular belleza. Rápidamente cubre sus labios con un dedo para impedir que grite, la miko solo esboza una radiante sonrisa, sorprendiendo al joven

─ ¿no estás molesta? ─ interroga el joven aún abochornado, por haber sido "cachado" en esa travesura, retira el dedo lentamente

─ nop ─ sonríe abiertamente ─ no tengo por qué molestarme contigo. No sé porqué pero confió en ti, sé que no me harás daño

─ de eso nunca lo dudes, pequeña. Antes muerto que ocasionarte algún daño

─ sí, eso lo sé, no entiendo de donde, pero lo sé… ─ el rubor se acentúa más en su rostro ─ yo…

─ shhh… lo sé

Vuelve a inclinarse acercando su rostro al de ella, volviendo a encontrar sus labios. Kagome primero abre los ojos como platos, pero luego los cierra y disfruta de ese beso dulce, tierno pero exigente… sin llegar a ser… apasionado… aún no…

Mientras tanto en la época antigua… cierto hanyou paseaba como león enjaulado frente al Goshimboku, percibía un olor diferente pero también conocido, ese olor se hallaba mezclado con el olor de la pelinegra… no entendía el porqué de ello, y eso lo molestaba, le estaba comenzando a poner furioso… no podía permitir que nadie se le acerque a su azabache… pero ¿qué era lo que pensaba? ¿Porque decía que era su azabache, si por quien debía de decir eso era por la otra miko, no por Kagome? Estaba confundido, demasiado confundido… sabia que debía de seguir amando a Kikyou, después de lo que sucedió ya hace siete días… aun lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, siente su cuerpo ponerse muy caliente… ¿caliente? Siente unos brazos que lo rodean por la cintura, y un cuerpo con curvas pegarse a su espalda, de caliente no había nada, solo sentía un cuerpo frio… por el olor a tierra y cadáver aunque algo menguado por el aroma a flores sabia quien era la que se encontraba a sus espaldas

─ Kikyou… ─ murmura

─ ¿me extrañaste InuYasha, tanto como yo te he extrañado? ─ gira alrededor de él hasta posicionarse a su frente ─ ¿deseas repetir lo de la otra noche?

InuYasha la mira interrogante, más no le da opción a hablar al sentir los fríos y ásperos labios posicionarse en los suyos, rápidamente le rodea por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él correspondiendo al beso que va tornándose salvaje y apasionado. Kikyou sonríe para sus adentros, cuan fácil había sido poder controlarlo, simplemente dejando que posea su cuerpo… ¡tsk! Los hombres siempre son predecibles, si pudiera enterarse de su maquiavélico plan de separar a su reencarnación de él, para que Naraku pueda absorberla y hacerla desaparecer y así ella lograr volver a obtener un cuerpo, pero no para estar al lado de este estúpido hanyou… si no para buscar su libertad, para dejar de ser una sacerdotisa y convertirse en una mujer normal… una mujer con ganas de vivir y disfrutar de la vida

Las caricias van subiendo de tono… volviéndose más exigentes… en un momento de descontrol InuYasha había logrado arrancar el hitoe y este se encontraba ya tirado en el suelo, minutos después la miko también se encontraba en el, sobre su propia ropa. Sus senos eran literalmente devorados por la ansiosa boca del hanyou, logrando que ella exclamara algunos gemidos de placer mientras sus manos acariciaban por debajo del hitoe la musculosa espalda del joven… el calor que empieza a sentir el joven peliplateado lo obliga a abrir sus ropas pero sin llegar a quitársela, pega su torso contra el cuerpo de ella, sintiendo los duros y erectos pezones hincar su pecho

Después de dejar sus labios comienza a descender por su níveo cuello dejando un camino de saliva, a pesar de que su cuerpo está hecho de barro puede sentir la saliva que él dejaba, esto le produce cierto asco, frunce el ceño por esto…. Pero tiene que continuar a pesar del desagrado que esto le producía, no entendía a las otras mujeres ¿qué placer podían encontrar en sentir la saliva del hombre en su piel, en su cuerpo? Antes de que pueda darse una respuesta a su pregunta se encontraba ya boca abajo, en ¿qué momento pasó? No lo supo, pero ya se encontraba con la hakana abajo y con él penetrándola de una sola embestida provocándole un fuerte gemido entre placer, dolor y frustración ya que no se esperaba esta posición, supuestamente ella tenía que estar arriba, no le agradaba para nada no ser la que domine. Las embestidas son fuertes y rápidas, ya que el joven se encontraba tan excitado que no podía controlarse, sus manos estrujaban con cierta rudeza los pechos de la miko, jalando los pezones, mientras su dientes mordían, no muy suavemente la piel de la espalda. Ella se sacude molesta por como la manoseaba, no encontraba placer… puesto que ella no lo sentía en esa forma

Ella siente que el miembro del chico aumentaba de tamaño en su interior, aun sin querer y por más que trataba de aguantárselo comienza a gemir de placer, enardeciendo al joven aun más. Él siente que está a punto de culminar y lo hace emitiendo un fuerte gruñido a igual que ella. Caen ambos al suelo jadeantes, él rueda hacia un costado, saliendo del cuerpo de ella, esboza una sonrisa tonta, mientras trata de controlar su respiración agitada

─ Kagome… ─ susurra complacido

Kikyou frunce el ceño al escucharlo, no cree que este pensando en esa mocosa… tal vez él mientras esta con ella, no hace más que pensar en esa mocosa… eso no lo podría tolerar, él le pertenecía, no a su reencarnación, no a ella…. Ella debe de desaparecer de su lado, de su mente, de su… ¿cuerpo? En realidad ella no sabía si Kagome se había entregado o no a él, realmente lo dudaba, pero quedaba la incertidumbre sobre ello, pero ¿Cómo preguntarle? Él nunca se lo diría, ¿o, si?

Los doctores Tori y Rubens se encontraban asombrados por la asombrosa recuperación de la joven, no paraban de felicitar al joven doctor pelinegro, sobre todo no dejaban de asombrarse por ese singular color de ojos que poseía

─ doctor Yamaguchi, perdone la indiscreción – díjole el doctor Tori – pero me preguntaba el ¿por qué del color tan peculiar de sus ojos? Tal vez ¿lentillas especiales?

Kiba al escucharlo no pudo reprimir una risa, que a oídos de la joven pelinegra se le antojo como el trinar de las aves, suave, melodiosa… única. Los doctores intercambian miradas interrogantes, puesto que no entendían a que se debía dicha risa, según ellos no habían dicho nada gracioso. Kiba al notarlos tan intranquilos, sosega su risa, le guiña el ojo a la pelinegra, ella se ruboriza ante ello

─ ¡oh! Lo siento, lo siento en verdad, es que no me pude contener al ver la expresión de sus rostros, caballeros… y sí, son lentillas especiales. Las vi en una tienda de ropa de cosplayers, y no pude negarme a la tentación de usarlas – esboza una amplia sonrisa divertida

─ no sabía que también hacia cosplay, doctor? – preguntó la joven, que aun se encontraba postrada en cama, pero ya sin tanta sondas conectadas a su cuerpo, con una linda sonrisa surcando su rostro

Kiba se acerca a la cama donde toma asiento, sorprendiendo a la joven. Él le palmea suavemente en la pierna, provocando que ella se ruborice completamente. Él sonríe abiertamente al verla tan abochornada _definitivamente, ella es deliciosa en todo sentido de la palabra_ pensaba

─ pues… sí, me abochorna confesarlo – responde con el rubor surcando sus mejillas ante los ojos de la pelinegra lo hacía verse aun más atractivo – lo hago como un hobbie, que conservo de niño

─ eso no es malo, doctor. Por experiencia propia, el anime es para todas las edades – se ruboriza aun mas – yo también lo confieso, me gusta

─ entonces… ─ sonríe guiñándole un ojo ─ tenemos algo en común. Por cierto Kagome, ya firme tu acta de salida… ¿Quién vendrá a recogerte?

─ no lo sé, doctor… ─ responde abochornada ante la mirada profunda que él le daba, esconde sus ojos con su flequillo – pensé que ya habían avisado a mi madre… para que viniera a recogerme

─ no te preocupes, si no es molestia, yo me encargo de llevarte "a casa" – Kagome nota un extraño tono en la última palabra, arquea una ceja, mirándolo interrogante, pero el brillo en la mirada le confirmaba que no había segundas intensiones en su propuesta, ella asienta con movimiento de cabeza – entonces, no se diga más, nosotros nos retiramos para que puedas cambiarte y nos vamos

Se pone de pie y gentilmente saca a los otros dos doctores de la habitación, antes de salir le vuelve a guiñar el ojo, provocando en la pelinegra un nuevo rubor. Kagome esboza una sonrisa al verlo desaparecer por la puerta, así que ni corta ni perezosa se levanta para vestirse e irse inmediatamente de ahí, a pesar de todo, nunca le ha gustado estar en un hospital, detesta el olor, y el color de las paredes


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

La Sra. Higurashi observaba a su hija ir de aquí para allá en el interior de su habitación. La veía escoger su ropa: cogía un bléiser, iba hacia el espejo colocándoselo encima; movía negando con la cabeza; volvía a ir al closet donde lo dejaba, extrayendo otro y repetía la operación.

Naomi sonríe mientras la ve en ese menester

─ te recuerdo que ese apuesto joven te está esperando, hija – comenta divertida

─ pues que se espere – bufa molesta, puesto que no encontraba nada que le quedara bien, según ella

─ y… ¿A dónde exactamente irás?

─ pues no lo sé – se prueba otro bléiser, el cual le agrada y lo arroja a la cama, con tan mal tino que cae sobre la cabeza de su madre – ups! Lo siento, mama

─ no pasó nada… no hubo averías – explica con una radiante sonrisa

La azabache busca entre su lencería algunos conjuntos, agradece internamente a su madre porque ya no le compra ropa interior de "niña". Comienza a arrojar sobre su cama dichas prendas por las cuales su madre hacia movimientos de esquive; aunque un brassier negro de encaje le cae sobre la cabeza momentos en que la puerta es abierta ingresando Kiba a la habitación, sorprendiendo a la joven miko con la prenda en las manos.

Él se recarga en el marco de la puerta, silbando de admiración, Kagome cubierta por un adorable rubor trata en vano de ocultar la prenda. En cuestión de segundos él está parado a un costado de ella

─ te verías increíble con esa lencería – susurra a su oído seductoramente

─ Ki… Kiba – tartamudea la joven – sabes que no… es nada educado –exhala para calmar sus nervios – entrar en la habitación de una mujer y mucho menos sin anunciarte

Naomi se pone de pie, y se acerca al joven y lo anima a salir de la habitación

─ hijo, vamos abajo – la mira por encima del hombro – ella tardará… bastante – completa divertida

─ ¡MAMA! ¡Eso no es cierto! – replica con enfado

Hace un puchero inflándolos cachetes y cruzándose de brazos, lo que obliga a que el brassier caiga al suelo. Kiba logra cogerlo debido a sus rápidos reflejos. Naomi sonríe y decide salir de la habitación. Allá los chicos que se entiendan, sobre todo sabe que lo que se aproxima es la tercera guerra, con una explosión nuclear en el interior de la casa. Observa el lugar y suspira con tristeza, puesto que no sabrá si tendrá el dinero suficiente para las reparaciones

─ ¡SUELTA ESO! ¡QUITA TUS GARRAS DE MI BRASSIER! – vocifera la joven

Logra escuchar los gritos que profería su hermosa y atolondrada hija, al terminar de bajar las escaleras, el abuelo y Souta la miran intrigados. Ella mueve la cabeza negando

─ ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! – vocifera el chico

Souta estaba por subir siendo detenido por su madre. Escuchan los gritos que ambos proferían

─ ¡PAGA AHORA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TU ATREVIMIENTO! – espeta la pelinegra

─ ¿Qué estará pasando allá arriba, hija? – pregunta azorado el abuelo

─ parece que mi hermana ya encontró "juguete nuevo" ¿no? – puntualiza el pequeño

Naomi sonríe y se encamina hacia la cocina a preparar algunos bocadillos que ella pudiera llevar a ese lugar… cualquiera que fuese

Mientras arriba…

Kagome sonríe maquiavélicamente al ver estampado a Kiba… en el techo de su habitación, su sonrisa se amplía más al tener entre sus manos la prenda que había ocasionado todo el asunto

─ oye Kag… ¿bájame si? – suplica el pelinegro

─ nop – ella sigue con su trabajo de empacar su ropa

─ ne… no es necesario que lleves tanta ropa

─ ¿eh? – ella lo mira intrigada - ¿Por qué? Y adonde exactamente iremos? No me lo has dicho

─ pues… era… una sorpresa – titubea

─ dímelo si no quieres pasar el resto de tu existencia como un satélite orbitando la tierra

─ ¿te atreverías a hacerle eso a un bombón como yo?

─ ¡vaya, con lo petulante que eres Kiba! – replica la chocolate

─ no soy petulante… más bien… eh… un poco vanidoso

─ completaría coqueto y arrogante también – concluye con una sonrisa

─ ¡OYE! – replica con cierto enfado… falso por supuesto

─ dime – insiste aun con la sonrisa en los labios

─ este… ─ se toma del mentón, como si estuviera deliberando un asunto de vida o muerte, en este caso literalmente si debía decírselo o no

Kagome sonríe sardónicamente y él comienza a descender un poco y a desplazarse lentamente. Él la mira extrañado, más cuando se ve pasar por el marco de la ventana

─ no te atreverás – advierte el joven

─ si no quieres decirme nada…

Empieza a elevarse pasando el tejado

─ ¡KAGOME! ¡BAJAME DE AQUÍ! – vocifera el joven al sentirse elevado aún más - ¡KAGOME!

Ella se apoya en el alfelizar de la ventana mirándolo sonriente, parecía una cometa volando con el favor del viento

─ ¡KAGOMEEEEEEEE!

─ te lo dije

Vuelve a introducirse en la habitación. Naomi ingresa observa que todo está en su lugar, pero el joven no se encontraba ahí. Nota la sonrisa sarcástica que bailaba en los labios de su hija… sospecha que ahí hay gato encerrado

─ Kagome, ¿en dónde está Kiba? – pregunta serenamente

─ pues por ahí – responde como que no quiere la cosa o que no le interesaba en lo absoluto

─ ¡KAGOMEEEEE!

Escucha el grito lejano. Naomi se acerca a la venta y eleva la vista al cielo viendo un punto rojo que continuaba elevándose. Airadamente voltea y le señala el punto en el cielo

─ ¡Kagome, bájalo inmediatamente! – advierte

─ ¡ups! ¡Mama! – reprocha la joven haciendo un puchero

─ hazlo…

─ ok, ok, ya lo bajo – sonríe de lado – pero no te aseguro como caerá

Un grito no se tarda en ser escuchado puesto que el joven descendía a gran velocidad

─ Kagome – masculla

─ ok

Kiba sonríe apuesta lo que sea, a que la señora Higurashi tenía algo que ver con su "rescate". Le divertía esta situación. Kagome en cierta forma podía controlar sus nuevas habilidades, lo cual significaría que el entrenamiento no sería muy largo; esto lo desmoraliza, puesto que le habría gustado estar más tiempo en compañía de esa belleza… tiempo que habría usado para… conquistarla

Ingresa a la habitación en donde desciende suavemente. Naomi se le acerca y lo revisa de pies a cabeza

─ ¿estás bien, hijo? – pregunta preocupada

─ no se preocupe… solo salí a pasear por la estratosfera

─ ¡oye! – trona la pelinegra – que no te mande tan lejos

─ falto poco… ─ sonríe irónicamente – no tuviste la precaución de tomar en cuenta la ruta aérea, por poco y casi me estrello contra un avión Boeing 707… eh, por cierto, ese se dirigía hacia Europa

─ y eso como lo sabes? – lo mira ceñuda a la par que intrigada

─ se cuenta el milagro, no el santo… o, es al revés? – se pone pensativo – bueno, como sea – se encoge de hombros

Naomi observa que su hija está molesta así que le agarra del hombro y niega con movimiento ligero de cabeza al ser observada por ella

Resopla con frustración ya que planeaba nuevamente desquitarse de ese petulante… vanidoso… egocéntrico… atractivo medico, o pseudo medico

Naomi abandona la habitación. Kagome termina de asegurar los cierres de su mochila

─ y bien… ¿me dirás a donde vamos? – lo mira de soslayo

─ al Sengoku – comenta de forma determinante

Kagome voltea a mirarlo absorta, él esboza una sonrisa triunfal

InuYasha se hallaba sentado o más bien dicho recostado en una de las ramas del goshimboku. No quería apersonarse en la aldea por el fastidioso del mocoso ese; ya que lo había delatado la primera vez. Hacía tres días que no iba a la aldea por ese motivo, pero lo que también lo tenía ahí era el hecho de que estaba esperándola… esto lo tenia de mal humor… ya que ella… ¡ELLA! No se había dignado a aparecer en MAS de una semana… y eso lo cabreaba y mucho… está bien, aceptaba que se había pasado, que la había lastimado… pero ella también lo hizo… cuando intento purificarlo… era la primera vez que lo hacía, según Kikyou, ella lo hizo adrede, con ventaja y alevosía; puesto que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que no la disculpara por ello, que esa "mocosa" tal como ella la llama; cosa que no le agrado y por defenderla terminaron peleando

¿La extrañaba? Pues a ella no, si no a su azabache… a ella sí que la extrañaba, extrañaba su voz, su risa, su mirada, sus "osuwaris"… en realidad añoraba todo de ella. Por esa razón había ido a su época a buscarla, pero lo que se encontró ahí no le gusto para nada… nada de nada…

N/A: muchas gracias a las que me han mandado sus comentarios, celebro que les agrade esta loca historia, y sí lo han notado hay un OoC, tal vez no exagerado pero si lo hay. Que es lo que quisieran leer que InuYasha haya visto? Espero sus comentarios ;)


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Ambos jóvenes viajaban por los bosques.

Kagome estaba molesta, no, furiosa, con su "querido" acompañante. ¿El porque? Sencillo, en cuanto habían llegado no le había permitido ir a visitar a sus amigos porque le sugirió, le pidió, le suplico y hasta le lloró, pero… nada, se mostró impasible; su rostro se mantuvo pétreo, ya que él se mantenía callado. Ella ya había protestado para que se detuvieran, pero nada, no hacía caso, ni la más mínima señal de que le prestara atención

La azabache al notar de que su "querido" acompañante; nótese el sarcasmo, no le iba a dirigir palabra alguna, ni corta ni perezosa se colocó los audífonos y activo su ipod y se puso a escuchar música. Agradecía a su madre porque le comprara ese equipo y que sus baterías fueran solares; así que tenía para escuchar música contemporánea por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sonríe traviesa, previamente éstas habían sido grabadas, eran sus canciones preferidas, y otras tantas baladas; eso lo hizo su pequeño hermano mientras estuvo hospitalizada

Llegan a una cascada, donde él suelta la mochila de ella y a su par la de él; una era amarilla y la otra azul

Kiba saca del azul un kosode crema. Kagome lo miraba sin prestarle atención a decir verdad, hasta que siente que dicha prenda le cae en la cabeza, ella se descubre y lo mira inquisitivamente

─ póntelo, y ponte a meditar… allá – le señala la cascada

─ pero… - intenta replicar

─ hazlo, debes de aprender a meditar, no puedo enseñarte como, cada uno escoge la forma. Así que hazlo… yo ya regreso

Y antes de que ella pueda decir un "al" lo ve desaparecer, tal es su velocidad que la deja absorta

─ ¡KIBAAAAA! – grita frustrada - ¡MALDITO PATAN! Dejarme sola en este lugar, sabiendo que es peligroso – su voz va menguando de intensidad, suspira mientras se va despojando lentamente del vestido celeste que llevaba puesto

Escucha unos ruidos a su espalda, deteniendo la acción, instintivamente crea un kekai para resguardarse. De entre los arbustos observa salir a un venado que la mira y se aleja

Suspira en alivio, más no se percata que unos ambarinos ojos la observaban lo que se desnudaba y se cubría con ese kosode

─ _¡maldita perra! Te atreves a venir ¿y no me buscaste_? – pensaba furibundo - _¿y porque tienes el maldito olor de ese lobo en tu cuerpo_? _Acaso…_ - su tono baja en intensidad – _acaso ¿ya eres de… él?_ – se notaba la tristeza en ello, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al escucharla

─ ¡ESTA FRIA! – exclama la chica al ingresar en el agua y se encamina hacia la cascada - ¡KUSO! No voy a poder aguantar mu…mucho ti…tiempo – sus dientes castañeaban por el frio que sentía

Él la mira notando que la tela al humedecerse se volvía transparente. Podía notar su piel y sus curvas de mujer. Sus ojos son atraídos a dos botoncitos rosados que se habían tornado un poco más oscuros y que se encontraban erectos, se relame los labios por querer saborearlos. Sacude la cabeza, así que se queda en el lugar, recordando la escena que había visto cuando fue a buscarla…

FLASH BACK

Él sale rudo del santuario que resguardaba el pozo y en un par de saltos se posiciona en el tejado, inclinándose para observar el interior de la habitación, previamente había arrugado el ceño al percibir junto con el aroma de su azabache el olor inconfundible de un lobo, y al asomarse logra encontrarlo abrazando y… besando a SU azabache de una forma posesiva, crispa los puños de cólera, de verla así correspondiendo al beso de otro que no era él, lo que más lo cabreaba era… ¡QUE LA MUY MALDITA NO HACIA NADA POR SEPARARLO! Por evitar que la manoseara de esa forma; ya que ¡el UNICO que tenía derecho de hacerlo era ÉL y nadie más que ÉL! Gruñe molesto, y desciende de su mirador, frustrado y molesto tanto con ellos como con él mismo, se vuelve a internar en el pozo para regresar a su época

FIN FLASH BACK

Él la había esperado en el árbol sagrado, tenía que hablar con ella… tenía que explicarle que era lo que tenía con ese lobo y pondría los puntos sobre las íes, ella tenía que entender que le pertenecía SOLO A ÉL, y nadie MÁS QUE A ÉL; mientras su mente planeaba en la forma en que la abordaría, siente el aroma que conocía y que le gustaba mucho

Ya estaba a punto de ir a su encuentro cuando también llego a sus fosas nasales el olor de "ese" lobo. Arqueo las cejas… estaba intrigado… ¿cómo era posible que ese "cretino" pudiera pasar por el pozo? ¿El único medio que él y nadie más que él podía hacerlo en compañía de su querida azabache? Mientras divagaba intentando darse alguna respuesta congruente en su atolondrada mente, siente que ambos aromas toman una dirección diferente a donde él se hallaba, decido a saber a dónde se la llevaba los sigue en dirección contraria al viento para que no puedan detectarlo y ahora se encontraba ahí, oculto como vil ladrón, entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol, observando y escuchando a su azabache… no la dejaría sola… ese lugar era transitado por muchos youkais y ella podía correr peligro y acabar en manos de alguno de éstos… y eso no lo permitiría…

…..

Una niña pelinegra se encontraba en el rio "pescando" lo que sería su almuerzo. Se encontraba supervisada por la atenta mirada de un youkai verde que se encontraba sentado a orillas del mismo rio

Otro youkai peliplateado se encontraba metros más allá, recostado contra un árbol resguardándose de los rayos solares del medio día. Su ceño se crispa al detectar un aroma… que reconocería a pesar del tiempo que transcurriera

Una pequeña bola de energía celeste viaja rauda y cae en el lugar que segundos antes se encontraba él. Una sonrisa irónica aflora a sus labios mientras elegantemente se ponía en pie, lleva su mano hacia su pecho mientras ésta se tornaba verde y de sus finos dedos parte el látigo que golpea unos arbustos de donde una figura de ropajes negros esquivaba el golpe

─ no pierdes el toque, mi lord – se pone de pie y se acerca con sonrisa en los labios – gusto en verte

─ ¡vaya! – responde sardónicamente - ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por estos lares, Kiba?

Kiba lo observa con detenimiento, ignorando la pregunta, comprueba que a pesar del tiempo, Sesshoumaru no había cambiado nada, bueno… a excepción de la falta de su brazo izquierdo

─ ¿y eso? – le señala su lado izquierdo

─ ¿esto? – mira el lugar – es una larga historia, ¿a qué has venido?

─ tú siempre tan escueto y directo al grano – se encoje de hombros – la misión que te tengo, es importante

─ ¿nani? – entrecierra sus orbes doradas, suspicaz – ¿no me digas que…?

─ sip – afirma con movimiento de cabeza - ¿conoces la leyenda, verdad?

─ olvídalo – le da la espalda dirigiéndose nuevamente a sentarse bajo el árbol

─ pero si tú… - se le acerca hasta estar a su lado – no lo haces… el mal ganará y eso debemos evitarlo

─ Kiba – lo mira suspicaz – eso me trae sin cuidado, me basto solo para ello

─ entonces… ¿no te interesa que esta época como las otras sean arrasadas, así como también las distintas dimensiones?

Sesshoumaru lo mira arqueando una de sus finas cejas, Kiba respinga… está brindando demasiada información, información que no debiera conocer dicho personaje. Pero ya que, ya abrió la boca

─ ¿dimensiones? – interroga algo incrédulo

─ sí, ésta no es la única dimensión, ni tampoco esta es la única era y la suprema sacerdotisa ya apareció

─ ¿nani? – lo mira extrañado, él conocía esa leyenda, pero nunca creyó que dicho ser llegase a existir

─ sí, y es la persona que menos te imaginas – se sienta a su lado bajo la sombra del árbol, ve a la niña jugando en el agua, arquea una ceja intrigado – emm…. ¿Jaken de niñero?

─ no prestes atención a eso y dime ¿Por qué este Sesshoumaru tiene que hacerse cargo de esa inútil humana?

─ pues… esa inútil humana como tú la llamas, lleva dentro de sí un gran poder – cruza los brazos detrás de la nuca – que por mucho tiempo este estuvo sellado. Sello que provocó la propia perla por temor a que ella la destruyese

Sesshoumaru que hasta ese momento había estado con los ojos cerrados los abre, asombrado, su mente era un caos, atando hilos que a simple vista no tenían nada que ver, hechos que conoció por los comentarios de las criaturas del bosque

─ la mujer de mi inútil, hermano – sentenció

─ sip, la misma, la que viste y calza – esboza una sonrisa de triunfo, era de suponer que para el gran lord de las tierras del oeste dicho acontecimiento no estaría fuera de sus conocimientos

─ pero… ¿Por qué 'este' Sesshoumaru tendría que hacerse cargo de "ese" paquete?

Kiba nota que en la inflexión de su voz, aunque muy débil, había una nota de desagrado a pesar que él intentó por todos los medios a no mostrar ninguna emoción

─ porque aparte de mí, TU eres el youkai más poderoso, modestia aparte, claro… arggh…

No pudo continuara hablando porque una poderosa garra se cernía en su cuello y lo comenzaba a asfixiar

─ nunca… óyelo bien, nunca… te compares conmigo – sin inmutarse regresa a su posición anterior

─ siempre fue lo mismo – se frotaba el cuello – nunca te agrado que existiera alguien igual o más superior que tú – se aleja en un parpadeo, sorprendiéndolo, ya que pensaba aplicarle otra vez la misma tortura – no creas que eres superior Sesshoumaru, esa "inútil" humana, es ahora más poderosa que tú y yo juntos – Sesshoumaru usando su velocidad intenta atrapara al escurridizo lobo, sin conseguirlo – y… si deseas que ese poder sea tuyo… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Diciendo eso desaparece, intrigando al joven lord… porque la última vez que lo vio no podía competir con su velocidad, ni poder. Esboza una sonrisa y sacude con gracia su cabeza negando, negándose a sí mismo que accedería a "unirse" con esa patética humana… tan enfrascado esta en sus cavilaciones que no siente la presencia de la pequeña que se coge de su hakama, mirándolo sorprendida

─ Rin, desea preguntar algo… Sesshoumaru sama

─ habla – la mira por unos segundos viendo en su rostro a la mujer de su hermano, parpadea y la imagen desaparece

─ Rin quiere saber… ¿Quién era ese joven?

─ no seas impertinente niña, el amo bonito no tiene porque explicarte o decirte nada con quienes habla

─ Jaken… ─ este lo mira asustado – cállate

Baja la vista maldiciendo internamente a la humana que los acompañaba, se le notaba que lo hacía ya que movía los labios y miraba a hurtadillas a la niña

─ ese es un youkai lobo, no es de estas tierras

─ gracias, Sesshoumaru sama – sonríe abiertamente – Rin ya tiene satisfecha su curiosidad, ¿puede esta Rin irse a jugar?

─ ve – responde escueto, viendo a la niña alejarse a jugar con el dragón de dos cabeza – Jaken…

─ si, amo bonito – cabizbajo va en pos de la pequeña

"Si deseas ese poder… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"… esas palabras resonaban en su mente; simplemente se aleja de ahí con pasos calmos

OoOoOoO

En un castillo en las montañas, rodeado por un shouki venenoso… en una de las habitaciones, Naraku trataba de ver a través del espejo que portaba la niña albina… pero… este espejo se encontraba con "interferencia", asumía que había una gran fuente de energía que obstruía su "visión"… tan ocupado estaba que no noto la presencia de la miko de mirar frío hasta que sintió su aura golpear la suya

─ Kikyou… ─ murmuró mirándola asombrado por unos segundos, luego su semblante cambia por la de arrogante – tsk! ¿A qué debo tu visita? Según tengo entendido… no te he mandado a llamar

─ yo vengo en el momento en que deseo… no necesito de tu permiso para hacerlo – espeta la pelinegra

─ bien, de acuerdo… tú dirás

─ ¿ya lo percibiste, verdad?

─ sí, pero no encuentro la fuente de dicha energía

─ te propongo un trato, Naraku – esboza una débil sonrisa

─ ¿qué es lo que deseas, mujer? – él arquea una ceja, mirándola suspicazmente

─ yo te entregaré esa fuente de energía… para que hagas lo que quieras con ella – su tono de voz denotaba que sentía placer al decirlo – pero, no quiero que dañes a InuYasha… él es mío

─ y… ¿qué tiene que ver ese idiota, en todo este asunto? Es que acaso… ¿él está involucrado?

─ tal vez si, tal vez no… no te preocupes en localizarla, yo te la traeré en bandeja de plata

Y tal como se presento sale de la habitación sin dejar que Naraku pueda decir o hacer algo para detenerla, y que diera las explicaciones necesarias… más éste sonríe, ya que no cumpliría con lo que esa mujer le había dicho, él tenía sus propias cuentas que saldar con ese hibrido, y si obtenía ese poder a pesar de su intervención, no dudaría en acabarlo… corrección, en acabarlos. Terminando de pensarlo se carcajea divertido

OoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha se percata de que Kagome se había quedado dormida bajo la cascada, ya que notaba que su cabeza se ladeaba de rato en rato, sonríe y mueve la cabeza negativamente, cuando aprendería a no ser tan descuidada, sobre todo que era muy confiada, pero en este caso… ¿en quién confiaba? Él no lo entendía, que él supiese no había nadie más que ellos dos en ese lugar… o no será ¿que ella ya lo había sentido? ¿Por eso era que se había quedado dormida en ese lugar? Intrigado se rasca la oreja, tenía unas ganas enormes de bajar de su mirador y acercarse a esa joven tan confiada, le gustaría mucho darle el susto de su vida, pero se exponía a que lo sentara un millón de veces… pero… valdría la pena ver su rostro… pero… no, no sería tan cruel, ya que ella, a pesar de todo, ella siempre le confiaba su seguridad

Siente un jouki poderoso, pero para él no lo era… se pone alerta, y espera para ver qué pasaría… pero se da cuenta que su amiga no tenía a mano sus armas… si él se muestra en esos instantes, ella se daría cuenta de su presencia y se expondría a ser sentado… duda en hacerlo o no, mientras que el ogro se acercaba a donde estaba la miko del futuro, sonríe satisfecho pues nota que la joven no se había percatado de su presencia, alista su garra dispuesto a atravesarle el cuello, para darle una muerte rápida y sin dolor… InuYasha está a punto de saltar encima de ese ogro y hacerle pasar a mejor vida, cuando… nota que el ogro simplemente explota sin que ella haya hecho algún movimiento… él traga con dificultad la saliva, pues si él se hubiera acercado habría tenido el mismo final

Kagome esboza una sonrisa malvada, abre lentamente los ojos, baja de la roca en la que estaba sentada y se dirige a la orilla… se acerca a su mochila de donde extrae la toalla, desprendiéndose de la prenda que la cubría, seca su cuerpo, para luego enrollársela en el… otro ogro se le acerca por la espalda dispuesto a atacarla, lanzando un golpe que ella esquiva con asombrosa agilidad, ya que había saltado hacia otro lugar, aún en el suelo eleva la vista, sonríe con superioridad mientras se incorpora

─ no te creas superior, niña – espeta el ogro

─ entonces, demuéstrame lo contrario – responde con sorna

El ogro se lanza a atacarla, y ella repite el movimiento, pero esta vez salta por encima de su cabeza y girando le da una patada en la nuca lo que provoca que caiga de bruces al suelo

Desde su posición InuYasha ve la pelea, absorto de que su azabache pudiera defenderse tan bien… nunca pensó que ella podía hacer eso… ya que siempre él era el que se encargaba de sacarle las castañas del fuego

El ogro más que furioso se incorpora, dispuesto a acabar con esa insolente, así que rápidamente se lanza nuevamente dispuesto a destajarla con sus garras. Kagome se quita la toalla y esta la utiliza como látigo, ya que al encontrarse húmeda, podía ser mortal… bueno, no tanto, pero por lo menos podía utilizarla para defenderse… el golpe le atinó en el rostro, lo que le provoco un corte que comenzó a sangrar… esto no le gustó y volvió al ataque…. Kagome disfrutaba el combate, ahora sabía cómo era el gusto por una pelea… entendía mejor a cierto ojidorado… le habría gustado poder tener sus habilidades, tener en realidad ese látigo de energía, arquea una ceja… ¿porque no? Se dijo, así que concentra su energía en su mano y esta brilla, no en un tono verde como el de él, si no de un tono rosa, así que gira y el látigo se extiende y con éste corta y purifica al ogro.

InuYasha se percata que mas ogros hacen su aparición, y también se da cuenta que su azabache no lo había hecho, pero como continuaba girando el látigo se encargo de destajarlos… ella deja de girar, se agarra con ambas manos la cabeza, en un inútil intento de detener el mareo

─ ¡kuso! ¿Como lo hace? – refunfuña mientras intenta concentrarse para detener el mareo, se cubre rápidamente pues siente la presencia de su "querido" acompañante

El pelinegro se detiene frente a ella con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, provocando el sonrojo de la azabache, ella baja la mirada tímidamente

─ ¡vaya! – exclama asombrado – jamás pensé verte pelear de esa forma, pequeña… ¿Dónde…?

─ pues… cada vez que volvía a mi época, veía una serie, de una princesa guerrera, y me gustaba como peleaba, y lo que se enfrentaba a los peligros sin importarle nada, al menos, su propia seguridad – esboza una tierna sonrisa – y siempre desee ser como ella… y creo… que en cierta forma lo estoy logrando

El lobo la abraza, y ella se refugia en sus brazos, suspirando ensoñadoramente, mientras que él le acaricia la cabeza

─ ahora puedes hacer eso y más, pequeña… tus habilidades son enormes… solo tienes que aprender a desarrollarlas… a parte de mí, hay alguien que puede hacerlo… pero dudo que lo quiera hacer

Ella abandona su cálido refugio y lo mira expectante

─ no me digas que "ese" alguien… es Sesshoumaru?

Él la mira intrigado, ya que en ningún momento le dijo algo, o por lo menos lo insinúo

─ sí, es él…

InuYasha aún oculto en las ramas del árbol abre los ojos como platos… no puede creer que su querida azabache tenga que ser entrenada por su hermano… eso sería como enviarla a la tumba… y eso… él lo impediría a como diera lugar…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Kiba la mantenía abrazada, inclina su rostro hacia su cuello en donde inspira su aroma, su aliento choca contra la piel de ella estremeciéndola, comienza a depositar tiernos besos en el

─ tú olor es adictivo – murmura ronco, perdido entre las sensaciones que sentía, mientras continua con su labor; esta vez incluye la lengua – tú sabor lo es también

Kagome solo enlaza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando la nuca mientras deja salir pequeños jadeos. La boca ansiosa de Kiba sube por su mentón buscando sus labios en donde se explaya degustando la calidez y la suavidad de los mismos….

Unos ojos ambarinos no perdían detalle de lo que ocurría metros más adelante, frunce el ceño molesto, la rabia comienza a carcomer su interior, presiona los puños con fuerza… ¿Porque no hacía nada por detenerlos? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él? Si cuando aparecía Kouga y le tomaba las manos él actuaba iracundo y los separaba y ¿porque ahora no podía ni siquiera moverse? ¿Qué era lo que le impedía intervenir? ¿Detener lo que pensaba iba a ocurrir entre su azache y ese lobo sarnoso?... ¿acaso era así como ella se sentía cuando lo encontraba en brazos de Kikyou? Cierra los ojos mientras una rebelde lágrima abandona uno de ellos y rueda cálida por su mejilla… no… no podría ser cierto… esa tristeza y dolor que sentía en el pecho… era peor que lo que sentía cuando Sesshoumaru lo atravesaba o también con Naraku… sentía que era desgarrado internamente y el dolor era mucho… ahora entendía… ahora sentía en carne propia el dolor que su azabache sentía cuando lo veía en brazos de ella, por más que intenta evitar un gemido de dolor, este escapa de sus labios

Kiba percibe el sonido y se separa de la azabache pero la mantiene abrazada ocultándola en su pecho, con la mirada busca al intruso, sonríe irónico, ahora se dará cuenta del dolor que ella… que su pequeña sufría cuando los veía en esas condiciones

─ ¿_ahora lo entiendes verdad chucho? ¿Ahora sientes lo que ella siente cada vez que te veía en brazos de "esa"? pero de mi cuenta corre que sufras, que sufras mucho… lograré arrancarte de su corazón y ella será mía… no te dejaré el camino libre, ya que la nueva Kagome… será mía en cuerpo y alma… yo la marcaré como mi hembra y ni tú ni nadie podrá quitármela… eso lo puedo asegurar, solo muerto lo podrán hacer_

Kagome se revuelve algo inquieta entre esos fornidos brazos… no se sentía como cuando lo hacía el peliplata… la sensación era diferente… ¿se debería al amor que sentía por él, para sentirse tranquila y segura en ellos? Con Kiba también se sentía segura, pero esa seguridad era diferente… el sentimiento que había era diferente… se sentía atraída por este lobo… sonríe internamente, se daba cuenta que ella se había transformado en la "caperucita roja" y él, era el lobo feroz… que ironía tiene el destino… los dos hombres que le movían el piso eran de la raza canina… respinga entre ese abrazo… se separa para mirarlo a los ojos, estos se habían tornado en un plata tan claro que parecían blancos; estos miraban a un punto detrás de ella

─ tranquila pequeña… parece que los ogros que eliminaste no eran los únicos que habían por aquí. Iré a deshacerme de esa mierda, espérame aquí y vístete… eres una tentación… en el que estoy dispuesto a caer

Ella solo lo había mirado y sonríe al recibir un tierno beso en la mejilla, voltea al verlo alejarse y saltar limpiamente la anchura del rio

─ sal InuYasha… ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu presencia? – la azabache desliza la toalla de su cuerpo, mostrándose así ante la mirada atónita del hanyou, que estaba parado delante de ella… su lado "oscuro" sale a flote, sonríe sardónicamente al ver su rostro – ¿qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – interroga de la misma forma

Él solo la mira… no puede dudar que le gusta mucho lo que sus ojos veían… sus manos le picaban por acariciar esa tersa piel… pero su cuerpo aún hedía el olor de ese lobo, por ello se reprime de tocarla. Kagome puede leer eso en su mirada, suspira frustrada, pues su intención de seducirlo se había ido al garete. Camina hacia donde estaba su ropa y se viste mientras siente la cálida mirada de él, esto sin querer la estremece y siente un calor invadirle, ella quería que él la tomara, como lo hacía con "esa" muñeca de barro… pero comprendía también que él nunca lo haría, ya que solo era para él… "su detector de fragmentos"…. InuYasha siente que su aroma cambia a uno de ira y frustración, ocultando el olor del sarnoso

─ ¿por qué? – logra murmurar

─ ¿nani? – lo mira intrigada – ¿a qué te refieres?

─ ¿porque con él? – espeta suavemente, siente que no le convenía molestarla, porque se exponía a que lo purifique

─ ¡ah! eso… ─ termina de acomodarse la blusa blanca, se encoge de hombros – tengo derecho a escoger con quien estar, ¿verdad? – él frunce el ceño – además… como tú ya tienes con quien follar… solo me necesitas para buscar los fragmentos – lo mira directamente a los ojos, notando tristeza en ellos – no te entiendo, InuYasha… ¿porque puede molestarte el que yo me busque una pareja? Alguien que no seas tú, si bien claro me has dejado ver que tu único amor es y será Kikyou

Él rápidamente se acerca a ella tomándole fuertemente de los brazos

─ ¡NO TIENES POR QUE BUSCAR A OTRO! – espeta – ¡TÚ ME PERTENECES! ¡ENTIENDELO!

─ ¡¿NANI?! – lo empuja queriéndose librar del fuerte agarre sin conseguirlo – ¡¿QUE TE CREES?! ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO SOBRE MI! ¡SOY LIBRE COMO EL AGUA O EL AIRE, PARA PODER ESTAR DONDE QUIERA Y CON QUIERA!

─ ¡NUNCA! ¡OYELO BIEN…! ¡NUNCA! ¡TÚ ERES MÍA! ¡SOLAMENTE MÍA! ¡NADIE PUEDE RECLAMARTE COMO SU HEMBRA, MÁS QUE YO!

Ella intenta soltarse de su agarre más él la sostiene con fuerza y la jala para estamparle un rudo beso que irradiaba ira, furia pero también dolor… lentamente se va tornando suave, pero el ojidorado nota que ella no le correspondía, trata de forzarla a abrir la boca para profundizarlo, mas ella no responde. La suelta como si quemara. La mira con el ceño fruncido

─ ¿conforme? ¿Ya demostraste que te pertenezco? – sonríe sardónica – y dime… ¿te gusto? ¿Qué sentiste, eh? Porque yo… sinceramente… no sentí nada… absolutamente nada

─ ¡MALDITA PERRA! – espeta con dolor – ahora me doy cuenta de que Kikyou es más hembra que tú

Kagome se torna cabizbaja, eso último sí que le dolió y mucho, su aura empieza a cambiar. InuYasha retrocede pues ésta lo estaba alejando, quemándole. Ella levanta la mirada InuYasha nota que su aspecto es sombrío y esto lo hace temblar

─ pues si ella es mas hembra que yo… ¡¿ENTONCES QUE MIERDA HACES ACA?!... ¡¿Y NO TE ESTAS YENDO A FOLLAR CON ELLA?! – brama molesta – QUE?! ¡¿CREES QUE TE VOY A SUPLICAR QUE NO LO HAGAS?! ¡¿DE QUE NO VAYAS CON "ELLA"?! – una lágrima rebelde resbala por su mejilla – no pienses que te suplicare InuYasha! si tu quieres estar con "esa" no me interesa y si él… el lobo sarnoso como le dices me pide ser su hembra lo hare… ¡¿ME OYES BIEN?! LO HARE!

InuYasha la mira con rencor… le dolió lo que le dijo, es ¿que nunca podrán ser como antes? Eso cree que ya no será posible… ella ha cambiado y mucho… eso le duele… ya que ha sido él, el promotor de ese cambio… sabe que es posible que ya nada sea como antes… aunque él si lo desea… desea tener de nuevo a su azabache… aquella que siempre estaba a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas… aquella que le brindaba su calor y su compañía… aquella que le daba luz a sus días, a pesar de que nunca se lo reconociera… todo y por su estúpido orgullo… ahora la estaba perdiendo… y no sabía cómo hacer para recuperarla… la necesitaba, más de lo que podía imaginar

Una flecha cruza rauda dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo menudo de la azabache… InuYasha mira incrédulo lo que ocurría… no le dio tiempo de poderla poner a salvo… teme lo peor…

Kagome detiene la flecha selladora entre sus dedos índice y medio, sonríe de lado mientras gira lentamente a ver a su "atacante"

─ ¿piensas que con tan mísero poder vas a derrotarme, saco de huesos? – comenta sardónicamente – esperaba algo más de ti… ¿no que eres la sacerdotisa más poderosa que existe? O es ¿qué es todo pura fachada?

La ve fruncir el ceño… y expeler un aura… ¿algo más mortífera?... Kagome se carcajea, no puede evitarlo… pero se recompone rápidamente… no debe de olvidar su venganza esos dos se la deben… de su cuenta corre dañarlos, a "esos" y al odioso de Naraku

─ maldita! – brama furiosa la miko no muerta – te crees tan poderosa que podrías derrotarme?

─ hacemos la prueba – comenta sardónica

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la flecha se incrusta en el hombro de Kikyou, ésta está asombrada por la destreza obtenida de su "rival", lo que más la asombra es que "ella" no ha usado ningún arco para devolvérsela… sólo la lanzó hiriéndola en el mismo lugar que fuera herida en la monte Hakurei… la sonrisa burlona que mantiene el rostro de Kagome la incómoda en demasía…. InuYasha ha corrido en su ayuda y la sostiene de los brazos

─ ¿te encuentras bien, Kikyou? – pregunta preocupado

El verlos tan juntos y sobre todo verlo a él tan preocupado y angustiado por la seguridad de la muñeca de barro, le provoca ira, dolor y frustración sabe que él ya no se preocupara así por ella… ya no más… respinga en el lugar ha sentido una energía negativa a su espalda, su sonrisa se ensancha

─ ¡¿porque te ocultas, Naraku?! ¡¿Acaso tanto me temes?! – la azabache mantiene su kekai muy cerca de su cuerpo, para protegerse de posibles ataques "a traición" de parte de esos dos

De entre la espesura del bosque el miasma purpura que siempre acompaña a Naraku hace su aparición, Kagome se cubre la nariz con la manga de su blusa, siendo imitada por InuYasha

─ vaya manera de anunciarte que tienes Naraku, siempre tan pestilente – comenta irónica

─ Naraku! – espeta el ojidorado

Se escucha su risa sarcástica inundar el lugar antes de hacer, según él su entrada triunfal… y antes de que puedan siquiera ponerse en guardia los ataca con los tentáculos… siendo esquivados hábilmente por ambos, InuYasha se encargo de poner a salvo a su "querida" Kikyou… Kagome suspira tragándose el dolor… ya era hora de poner en práctica su venganza, su lado oscuro sale completamente a flote, una poderosa energía negativa la rodea…

Naraku intenta cogerla pero sus tentáculos son… ¿purificados? Tanto él como Kikyou están asombrados… sorprendidos… jamás pensaron que eso fuera posible… Kikyou utiliza sus flechas lanzándoselas una tras otra intentando atinarle y dejarla sin energía… Naraku hace otro tanto

Kagome solo sonríe mientras esquiva hábilmente las flechas como los tentáculos…

InuYasha está de simple espectador…. Es ignorado olímpicamente… parece que después de todo a la única que buscaban ambos era a ella… y… ¿porque no hacía nada por protegerla? ¿Acaso no se lo prometió? Pero… nota que solo le interesaba mantener protegida a la otra miko… su Kagome… ya no lo necesitaba…. Él salta evitando los ataques ya que Kagome al desviarlos se los lanzaba a él… él busca su mirada interrogándola… solo descubre dolor, tristeza y odio… ¿por él? No lo cree… no puede creer que su dulce azabache pudiera odiarlo… no se cree merecedor de ese odio

_¿Estos inútiles piensan que pueden derrotarme? Qué equivocados que están… si supieran que por ahora solo estoy jugando con ellos… comprobando hasta dónde puedo llegar… lo siento mi "querido" InuYasha, ya que tú elegiste proteger a esa muñeca de barro… no me haré responsable si… mueres… con el dolor de mi corazón… seré yo la que de final a tu miserable vida… pero luego, primero destruiré a él… cobraré en cierta forma tú venganza… lo que le prometiste a ella… y luego me encargaré de ella… aún así tú me odies por ello… claro, que disfrutare del hacerlo…. O, sí como lo disfrutaré_

Sus pensamientos de la azabache incrementan aún su ira y su fuerza…

Unos ambarinos ojos presenciaban la sin igual pelea… comprobando que lo que Kiba le había dicho era verdad… la sacerdotisa real, había despertado… según hablaba la profecía con respecto a "ella", su poder era inimaginable, si ella lo deseaba podía arrasar con todo ser vivo en todo el lugar, sin importarle si eran animales, humanos o youkais… le gustaba su forma de pelear… esboza una suave sonrisa de orgullo… puesto que la miko estaba usando su técnica del látigo para defenderse de los ataques de Naraku y de esa miko muerta… a la que ya la había dejado tendida en el suelo, muy herida, la suerte de ella era que por sus heridas no sangraba, de eso se había dado cuenta, y el idiota de su hermano no se apartaba de su lado, estaba protegiendo a un cadáver… solo un idiota podía hacer eso

Muchos youkais aparecen en escena atacando a la joven miko, a los cuales ella les daba el "adiós" de una forma muy limpia, ya que el látigo que usaba simplemente los purificaba haciéndolos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, como si nunca hubieran existido… Naraku está más que furioso, no puede quebrar las defensas de la chica… ha tratado de todo, incluso usando de pretexto atacar a InuYasha para usarlo como escudo… y ¿ella que había echo? Simple, sin importarle nada lo había atacado, infringiéndole muchas heridas, que debido a la energía purificadora que usaba no podía regenerarse con rapidez… lo que le producía satisfacción es que el hibrido también se había llevado lo suyo, había sufrido algunas heridas… y al ver que no le servía como escudo lo deshecha a un lado, no sin antes propiciarle una herida grave…. Kagome al ver esto su furia se enciende más, ya que ella era la única de poderle dañar, solamente ella y nadie más… así que crea una flecha de energía pura y en vez de lanzarla es ella la que se dirige hacia él…

─ NO LO HAGAS, KAGOME! – grita el peliplateado, no podía incorporarse debido a la herida que tenía en el abdomen

Kiba se había acercado a ver la pelea… está asombrado de ver a su azabache pelear de esa forma… no había intervenido, puesto que sabía que era ella la que quería dar fin de una buena vez a ese maldito bastardo, que les había hecho tanto daño a sus queridos amigos… pero al verla lanzarse en un ataque suicida en contra de Naraku, intentó llegar para detenerla, sin conseguirlo….

OoOoOoOoO

En la villa de Kaede…

Los muchachos estaban comiendo, frente a una pequeña fogata; la sonrisa que se encontraba en los rostros de la anciana así como del pequeño kitsune no era para menos… si uno se movía unos cuantos centímetros más hacia la derecha podía encontrar a un simpático monje tirado en el suelo con unos cuantos chinchones adornando su cabeza… obvio, que sus ojos estaban dando vueltas… más allá se encontraba la castaña tomando su taza de té con el ceño fruncido, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo… y a su costado se encontraba la linda gatita envuelta en sus colas, cerrando sus hermosos ojitos para dormir un rato… siempre y cuando no volviera a suceder lo mismo, a pesar de encontrarse acostumbrada a ello, era una molestia -a su parecer- puesto que siempre la interrumpían, cuando ella quería dormir tranquila, antes de entrar en batalla, de esa forma se mantenía con la energía a full… ya que era cansado batallar y llevar "carga" extra… ese "extra" era nada más ni nada menos que ese simpático y pervertido monje…

Kirara yergue la cabeza y se eriza, Sango a igual que Kaede sueltan sus tasas y miran hacia el bosque; Miroku al igual que el kitsune también observan el lugar… intercambian miradas… y salen en pos de ese lugar…

OoOoOoOoO

El aire meza suavemente las hojas de los árboles, llevando con éste el olor de las flores, aroma que viaja hacia el interior de una pequeña vivienda, entrando en la habitación que era la cocina…

La señora Naomi, se encontraba lavando la vajilla cuando de la nada una tasa cae al piso haciéndose añicos, ella voltea a ver el estropicio y cuando intenta cogerla se corta el dedo con el borde de uno de los trozos; se lleva el dedo a la boca a sorber la sangre que salía de la herida

─ _hija… espero que estés con bien, y no te haya sucedido nada… ¿porque siento esta opresión en el pecho? ¿Qué es lo que me quiere advertir? ¿Que Kagome está en peligro?_

Se incorpora y a través de la ventana observa el árbol sagrado, sus hojas son mecidas por el viento… una hermosa flor blanca se desprende y cae suavemente al suelo… pero conforme va acercándose al mismo va tornándose roja… como la sangre…

N/A: un capitulo algo corto… creo, pero a pesar de todo espero que les guste… gracias Amaterasu97 y Ariadnek… espero que el presente capitulo haya quedado "algo" a lo que me sugirieron… no se preocupen algo más ocurrirá en los sigtes capítulos… gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Han pasado ya tres días desde el último encuentro con Naraku, de Kagome… no tienen la menor idea donde pueda estar… la han buscado día y noche… y no han logrado encontrarla.

Shippou solloza en el interior de la cabaña, no se resigna de haber perdido a su "madre" adoptiva, secándose las lágrimas observa a sus amigos que se encontraban con él, todos se encontraban cabizbajos, tristes… nota que la única que sonreía con… ¿placer? Era la miko de barro, a pesar de encontrarse al lado del hanyou, él no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

De hito en hito miraba al lobo, interrogándole con la mirada, buscaba respuestas… pero… no las hallaba. Se incorpora saliendo del lugar, siendo seguido por Kikyou. Sus amigos lo miran con reproche, pues saben con casi certeza que ambos son los responsables de la pérdida de su amiga, casi hermana…

Sus pasos lo llevan hacia el árbol sagrado, acaricia el tronco, no puede evitar el suspiro melancólico que escapa de sus labios, no puede ser cierto lo que está ocurriendo… ¿Dónde está? ¿Estará viva? Él lo desea fervientemente, anhela con desesperación que su azabache regrese a su lado, no importa si es para discutir todo el tiempo, pero la extraña… extraña su aroma, su voz, su risa, y por sobre todo extraña su calor, su compañía… calor, que no ha encontrado en la miko de barro, no es lo mismo… ya no… y hablando de ella… siente su presencia a su espalda; él sólo se sienta en una de la raíces, escondiendo sus manos dentro de las mangas de su hitoe…

─ ¿Qué deseas? – pregunta sin mirarla

─ aún no puedes aceptar que "esa" ya no volverá – espeta – no la necesitas, para eso estoy yo aquí

─ lo sé… no tienes porque recordármelo… pero no puedo evitar el extrañar su presencia – murmura

─ esa niña, solo era un estorbo… entre nosotros… ahora que ya no está, podemos retomar lo que fue abruptamente roto

Él se incorpora fúrico, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, encrespado, mostrando los colmillos; esta imagen la desconcierta y la hace temer… teme por su salud física… ella retrocede unos pasos, él logra cogerla de los hombros para evitar su huida

─ óyemelo bien, Kikyou; no quiero que te expreses así de ella, entendido? De mí dependerá si lo "nuestro" regresa, o no; no de ti, ni de ella tampoco

─ pero… ¿Qué dices? – exclama – recuerda que tú vida me pertenece… cuando yo lo decida nos iremos… ¿entendiste?

─ ningún nos iremos, Kikyou… yo decidiré cuando y como – la suelta, dándole la espalda, ella extrae una fina daga de su mangas – ni te atrevas a hacerlo – ella se detiene – sé lo que intentas… te conozco demasiado… no me iré contigo hasta no haber saldado unas cuantas cuentas pendientes que tengo con tu "aliado" – sonríe de lado irónico, mientras la mira de frente

Kikyou lo mira estupefacta, retrocede unos pasos

─ ¿mi aliado? Creo que te equivocas, InuYasha

─ a pesar que me he negado a creer lo que me han advertido muchas veces mis amigos de que tú estás aliada con Naraku, ahora finalmente lo pude comprobar… me decepcionaste… Kikyou… me decepcionaste

Lo ve alejarse del lugar, ella rabiosa da una patada al suelo, no podía creer que tan magnífico plan se le fuera por el garete… todo se debe al idiota de Naraku por apresurar las cosas… si hubiera sabido esperar… se la habría entregado en bandeja de plata… y sobre todo, InuYasha no habría intervenido para nada… pero, ahora… la "muy cangreja" ha desaparecido, nadie sabe donde está… ni ese tal Kiba a podido encontrarla… después de esa segadora luz que emanó del contacto que ella tuvo con Naraku… solo se encontró una mancha oscura en el suelo, algunos restos del cuerpo de él, pero de ella… nada… absolutamente nada, de nada…

Ella podía sentir aun la presencia de Naraku… se encontraba semi oculto, curándose las heridas ocasionadas por ese ataque… jamás llegó a pensar que "esa mosquita muerta" iba a desarrollar tremendo poder… la superaba en demasía, claro, eso ella nunca lo iba a aceptar, mucho menos en público… le intrigaba el porqué ha obtenido ese poder… ¿qué o quién es ella realmente?... pero sobre todo… ¿podrá lograr derrotarla?

No se había percatado pero había ya llegado a orillas del rio, vislumbra una cueva y se dirige hacia allí, en donde se refugia, para curar… "sus heridas"

OoOoOoOoO

La señora Naomi terminaba de limpiar el cuarto de su hija, coge el porta retrato en donde aparecía la dulce figura de ella, sonriendo, en sus brazos se encontraba Buyo… suspira con tristeza, intuye que se encuentra bien, algo en el fondo de su corazón se lo dice, ella ahora se encuentra en otro plano… ¿como dirían los estéricos? Ah, sí, ella se encuentra en otro plano dimensional… lo que ruega a todos los dioses es que se la devuelvan sana y salva

Deja el porta retrato en la mesita y sale de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí mira una vez más al interior

─ hija, por favor, regresa - susurra

OoOoOoOoO

Perdido entre las rocas se encuentra una pequeña pagoda… en su interior se encuentran restos de cuerpos mutilados, youkais, para ser más exactos… un sendero de sangre y restos conducen a lo que sería el sótano… la portezuela se encuentra abierta… abajo, en plena oscuridad… aunque se puede vislumbrar un poco, se encuentran más cuerpos mutilados… junto con los restos de los youkais también hay restos de seres humanos… ¿Por qué están ahí? Y ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en el asunto?

Un tentáculo se mueve cogiendo uno de los restos, replegándose en sí mismo se introduce dentro de un cuerpo deforme… ya que una mano colgaba de un extremo… a igual que la otra del otro lado… la cabeza se encontraba en el suelo… boqueando, como si le faltara el oxigeno… era comprensible, ya que su cuerpo prácticamente se encontraba descuartizado

─ maldita chiquilla – espeta – no entiendo cómo has podido infringirme tanto daño… aún no consigo recuperarme de tu purificación… ya que pieza que trato de integrar en mi cuerpo esta es inmediatamente purificada o en caso contrario rechazada

Un joven de agradable apariencia, de cabellos negros y largos que se encontraban atados en una coleta alta, de piel blanca, de ojos almendrados de un color azul noche… rasgos ligeramente afeminados… o, ¿serán completamente afeminados? Bueno, no es relevante por el momento… mira divertido la apariencia de su… ¿como diría? ¿amo?... ya que él era otro más de sus extensiones… él se hacía llamar Byakuya de las ilusiones

Naraku lo mira desde el suelo donde se encontraba, descubre su sonrisa burlona, frunce el ceño disgustado… ya le gustaría verlo a él en estas condiciones… tal vez en algún momento lo haga, entonces será él, el que sonría como ahora él lo hace

─ ¿qué informes tienes? – masculla entre dientes

─ nadie la ha visto, y por ende tampoco han encontrado su cuerpo

─ eso… eso no puede ser posible… debe de estarse ocultando en algún lugar… no creo que haya podido no salir indemne de ese ataque

─ me creas o no – se encoge de hombros – así es como te lo digo… ¿necesitas algo más?

─ síguela buscando… y cuando la encuentres tráemela, tengo asuntos que atender con ella… muy importantes

─ como digas

Da media vuelta saliendo del lugar… se extrañaba que por ese lugar no se encontrara Kanna, con la ayuda de su espejo sería más fácil poderla hallar

OoOoOoOoOoO

En el bosque, cerca a un rio… Kiba paseaba como león enjaulado, de un lado para el otro… si continuaba en esa forma iba a terminar haciendo un hoyo… obvio, que él no se estaba percatando de lo que lo hacía… rumiaba entre dientes su malestar… no comprendía cómo había podido perderla de esa forma; si solo hubiera llegado unos segundos antes… pero el hubiera no existe… dónde quedaba la supervelocidad, que según muchos él poseía… porque cuando más la necesitó no pudo usarla… en otras palabras, no pudo usar ninguna de sus habilidades que poseía… ¿Por qué? No lo sabía… tal vez si le preguntaba a la bruja de las dimensiones… sacude la cabeza, mientras sonreía sardónico… ese epíteto no le agradaba a ella… pero no podía dejar de usarlo, bueno, en fin… lo hace o no lo hace… pero si le consulta, ella se enfadará con él… si fuera posible lo enterraría vivo, por haber fallado de una misión simple… pero él no contaba con la intervención de ese saco de huesos… él pudo notar que cuando Kagome se lanzaba contra ese mal nacido de Naraku, Kikyou disparaba una flecha selladora… que al impactar contra el cuerpo de ella, bloqueo… estaba seguro de ello, que esa flecha bloqueo las habilidades de su azabache… de ahí ese extraño y cegador destello…

Se detiene viendo el atardecer… esa noche habría luna nueva… tiempo perfecto para poder contactarla… noche sin brillo lunar, la más oscura de las noches… propicia para hacer encantamientos… ¿y si consultara a una bruja real? Pero… ¿donde mierda encontraría una en estos momentos? Se meza con furia su cabellera… esta situación está acabando con su cordura… necesita encontrarla… encontrarla con bien, esa chiquilla se le ha colado demasiado en su corazón… él, al igual que el lord del oeste, siempre dijo que no tenía corazón… pero lo ha hallado en esa pelinegra de ojos chocolates demasiado expresivos, de dulce y suave mirar como su alma… la necesita y la desea… no, está equivocado, no solo es deseo lo que habita en su ser, es también… amor, sí, se ha enamorado de esa dulce y encantadora niña… él se encargará de tomarla como su hembra, eso ya se lo juró a sí mismo, no dejaría que ese hanyou siga lastimándola, pero sobre todo no dejará que la tome como su hembra… ELLA, SOLO LE PERTENECE A ÉL…

Solo espera que sea correspondido de la misma forma como él lo siente… pero… y ¿si no fuera así? Le dejaría el camino libre?... sí, lo haría, porque no la forzaría a estar con él, si no lo desea… solo que… se sentiría el hombre, no, el lobo más desgraciado de todos los universos habidos y por haber

Se sienta entre las raíces de un árbol cercano, dejando escapar un suspiro melancólico, triste, como se sentía en esos momentos…

─ _¿dónde estás mi pequeña? _– susurra al viento…

OoOoOoOoO

InuYasha se acomoda en un rincón dentro de la cabaña… como detestaba esas noches, cuando se volvía débil como un humano… en la noche que perdía sus habilidades de hanyou… a pesar que se encontraba acompañado por sus amigos, se sentía solo… y todo por esa chiquilla gritona, tozuda, pero dulce como la miel… que a pesar de hacerle tantas trastadas… ella siempre le perdonaba o le recibía con una hermosa sonrisa, tan cálida, que él sentía como le calentaba el alma, a pesar de que juraba y se perjuraba así mismo no volver a lastimarla… siempre terminaba haciendo lo contrario… ella fue la primera en conocer su secreto, la primera en confiarle lo que le pasaba esa noche… a pesar de todo, siempre confío en ella desde la primera vez que la vio… ¿se debería acaso a la semejanza que guardaba con Kikyou? Pero, con ella nunca tuvo esa confianza como lo tenía con la pelinegra, con su pelinegra… además Kikyou nunca lo vio en su forma humana, tampoco nunca se lo permitió… además, no fue mucho tiempo que pasaron juntos. Tal vez tres estaciones, no, se equivocaba fue un poco más… pero… viéndolo bien ahora, eso que importaba… lo único que importaba era encontrarla… saber si se encontraba bien… sobre todo… si es que ella volvería a estar… con él, que continuarían juntos, buscando a Naraku y a la perla de Shikon… la necesitaba para cumplir con esa misión… pero para que negar los hechos… la necesitaba a ella, para sentirse fuerte… porque debía de admitirlo, Kagome se había convertido en la fuente de su fuerza… de su poder

OoOoOoOoO

En un lugar muy lejos de ahí… en un ambiente algo lóbrego, oscuro… solo había un punto de luz… una luz cálida… que emanaba de una burbuja… en la que se podía observar una silueta… la silueta de un cuerpo…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Una figura se acerca hasta donde está la burbuja; la luz que irradiaba de ella ilumina su rostro… es nada más ni nada menos que Dayana que observaba con placer el cuerpo de la joven azabache que se encontraba en esa burbuja "curándose" de las heridas…. Sobre todo de la flecha selladora que su antecesora habíale disparado para permitir que ese engendro pudiera absorberla, sonríe, pues sabe que la flecha no le había hecha nada solo herirla en la espalda, por suerte no había cogido órgano vital, ya que el hueso lo había impedido. Hace un movimiento de mano y las luces son encendidas… demostrando una habitación vacía, carente de muebles, el piso es de mármol rosa y las paredes eran como prismas de colores, eran de una extraña piedra que cuando la luz incidía en ella destellaba como un caleidoscopio y la luz se movía en su interior como si estas tuvieran vida propia

La luz titila cambiando de tonalidad, tenía antes un tono lila y ahora se tornaba en rosa, Dayana frunce el ceño y sale de la habitación. Las luces se apagan al ella desaparecer por la puerta, las paredes concentran la luz y la dirigen como un rayo hacia la azabache que provoca que ella se mueva un poco, mientras su cuerpo absorbía la luz

Dayana apresura el paso hasta llegar a la sala de estar, en donde encuentra a un joven y hermoso lobo dar vueltas como si estuviera encerrado en una jaula; ella sonríe tiernamente, ¿quién lo diría de verlo así, preocupado por alguien? Él, que nunca se dejaba "atrapar" por ese tipo de "emociones". Él, detiene su pasea y la mira expectante

─ un poco más y abres un hoyo en mi piso… Kiba – comenta con voz una tanto burlona

─ te seguiría el juego… bruja de las dimensiones… pero no tengo ánimos… para nada – ella se le acerca al verlo tan demacrado y triste – la perdí – susurra – la perdí – solloza al último, tapándose el rostro para evitar que ella lo mirara, cae sentado en el sillón que se encontraba a sus espaldas

─ ¿por quién te refieres? – le rodea los anchos hombros con su brazo, al sentarse a su lado

─ a… ella… a quien… me mandaste… a entrenar – su voz sale débil en medio de sus sollozos, se controla – qué patético debo verme… llorando como un niño cuando pierde su juguete favorito

─ no Kiba, eso no es así… te duele saberla perdida… acaso… ¿la amas?

Él la mira, perdiéndose en esas lagunas azules, suspira melancólico

─ sí… me cuesta admitirlo, pero sí, me he enamorado de ella… sé que no debería… pero… es tan dulce y tierna… bueno, cuando no está molesta, claro… porque ahí sí que es un ogro. ¡Vaya! Jamás esto debe de oírlo porque expondría mis joyas de la familia… y sabes… me las quiero mucho – sonríe tontamente, provocando lo mismo en ella, que lo mira divertido

─ baka – murmura – ella nunca te trataría así, que te llegara a castigar mandándote a volar… tal vez

─ ¿eh? – la mira intrigado – y ¿eso como lo sabes?

─ ¿te olvidas a que conozco el futuro? – sonríe – sé lo que va a pasar o lo que puede pasar, sabes bien que basta una pequeña decisión o acción y todo el futuro cambiaría

─ sí… lo sé… pero ¿ella…?

─ a tu pregunta implícita, esta es la respuesta… no te preocupes, ella está con vida… y a salvo

─ ¿en serio? – sus ojos se iluminan y el hermoso plateado cambia a un celeste – ¿no me engañas?

─ ¿cómo crees que podría hacerte eso "mi lobito"… o ¿eres zorro?

─ lobo… a mucha honra… aunque tengo al zorro en mi interior, no dejo de ser un lobo por mis cuatro lados

─ Kiba…

─ ¿sí?

─ si tuvieras la oportunidad de llegar a estar con ella… ¿la tomarías?

─ eso que no te quepa la menor duda – su voz se vuelve arrogante – Dayana, si ella me elige la haré la mujer más feliz de esta dimensión como de las otras

─ pero… y ¿tu trabajo? ¿Lo dejarías?

─ eh… ─ se torna cabizbajo – esa posibilidad no la había tomado en cuenta… pero… por ella abandono todo y me dedico exclusiva y únicamente a ella, ha hacerla feliz… nada le faltará a mi lado

─ sí, de eso puedo dar fe – susurra

Él arque la ceja intrigado, ya que la había escuchado muy bien. La ve ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el enorme ventanal que había en el lugar

─ puedes irte tranquilo Kiba, ella está por aparecer

─ ¿seguro? – la duda se siente en su voz

─ por supuesto, ella está oculta en un templo curándose, como tiene un campo espiritual muy fuerte que lo rodea, es por eso que no has podido encontrarla

Se levanta y se coloca detrás de ella, agarrándole de los hombros, ella cierra los ojos y suspira, él le deposita un beso en la coronilla. Ella se estremece y lo ve salir por la puerta

OoOoOoOoOoO

Byakuya sobre volaba el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea, no había nada. Da la vuelta, malhumorado

Sesshoumaru sale de entre los árboles observando lo que se aleja el esbirro de Naraku; como lo sospechaba, ellos también la andan buscando. Él a igual que los dos lobos la habían buscado, pero no habían podido encontrar ni una sola señal… está a punto de alejarse de ahí cuando siente una presencia muy conocida, gira lentamente y se encamina hacia el claro de entre los árboles lo ve salir, nota que su semblante esta sereno y… ¿alegre? Arquea una ceja intrigado, la curiosidad lo carcome, quiere indagar pero se muerde la lengua, él no es de pregunta y menos por una inútil humana, aunque debería admitirlo… no era una inútil e inservible humana… en esta última pelea se ganó su admiración, claro, esto nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie, eso sólo lo sabría él y nadie más

─ Sesshoumaru – murmura Kiba al verlo – no te esperaba – él solo bufa molesto – ya no es necesario seguir buscándola – lo ve arquear una ceja – ella está bien y a salvo, gracias… amigo

Vuelve a bufar indiferente, da media vuelta alejándose del lugar. Esta más tranquilo… y ¿porque diantres él tenía que estar tranquilo con esa noticia? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por ella? Él no habría participado en la búsqueda si no hubiera insistido tanto Rin a que lo haga, sólo por esa tonta niña lo había hecho, solo para que ella no estuviera triste… sí, solo por eso… al menos eso es lo que quería creer

Kiba lo ve desaparecer entre los árboles, suspira y sonríe al ver a la luna, así que emprende carrera hacia la villa de Kaede-baba, pero no diría nada, no al menos a ese "chucho", a él lo haría sufrir un poco más, tal vez les diga a los demás… o… tal vez no…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Solo veo oscuridad…. ¿en dónde estoy? Me duele todo el cuerpo como si me hubiera pasado encima una manada de youkais… pero no recuerdo que ha pasado… ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?... logro percibir el olor de las flores, rosas, lilas, jazmines y otra que no logro identificar… puedo escuchar la suave brisa que mueve las plantas… también… por ahí escucho el correr del agua, sí… percibo sutilmente el olor… ¿pero cómo…? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? No lo entiendo… y sobre todo… ¿porque?_

Abre lentamente los ojos encontrando un techo de color ¿lila? Ladea el rostro encontrándose rodeada por cortinas del mismo color… levanta su brazo derecho para ver si no tiene heridas a igual reviso su otro brazo… se incorpora sentándose en la mullida… ¡¿cama?! No entendía como había llegado a ese lugar… levanta las sábanas de una tela tan ligera y suave como la seda –de igual color que las cortinas- a pesar de ser tan delgada era cálida. Se levanta, duda un poco, pues sus piernas se negaban a obedecerla. Una vez segura camina hacia lo que considera la puerta, mientras avanza observa el entorno que la rodea…

Está asombrada, estaba amueblada con buen gusto… el pasado con la modernidad… ya que había muebles hechos de juncos y otras de madera tallada… no podría decir de qué tipo de madera era, pues esta relucía como si fuera o estuviera cubierta con cristales. Corre la hoja del shouji saliendo a un pasillo extremadamente largo. Toma hacia la derecha ya que esa parte sentía una energía poderosa…. Al llegar al final sonríe ya que lo que había considerado largo no era tal, todo era un juego de luces y sombras

Sale por la puerta deslumbrándose por la luz del sol. Se cubre los ojos, una vez que se acostumbra a la luz observa el lugar encontrándose con un hermoso jardín, de variados colores que se sincronizaban armoniosamente y que se perdía en el horizonte. Está tan embelesada con el lugar que no siente la presencia de una hermosa mujer

─ Kagome…

Siente una duce voz a sus espaldas y ella voltea encontrándose con la grácil figura de una bella mujer pelinegra y ojos tan azules como el cielo, de una mirada tan dulce y cálida que las defensas que podría haber creado se derrumban fácilmente… no la conocía, bueno, no aún… pero sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella. En cuestión de segundos la tiene frente a ella, sonríe con sinceridad siendo correspondida de igual manera, antes de ser estrechada en un cálido abrazo que tardó unos segundos en responder. Se sorprende en la calidez que emanaba de su alma… lo sentía muy cercana… cómo… como si fuera ella… pero… ¿no entendía como podía ser ese posible? ¿Qué conexión la unía a ella? No lo entendía

─ Kagome… que bien que ya hayas despertado – la separa de su cuerpo para mirarle a los ojos y sumergirse en ellos – me tenías con pendiente

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – observa el lugar – y… en ¿dónde estoy exactamente? Acaso ¿estoy… muerta?

La pelinegra ríe divertida. Kagome nota que su risa se le podía comparar con el trino de las aves… era muy melodiosa

─ ay! Mi niña… eres tan dulce e inocente en muchos sentidos… sin ofender

─ no lo haces – sonríe con dulzura – podrías explicarme como llegue – señala el lugar – ¿aquí?

─ oh! ¡Por supuesto! – exclama – perdóname por no responder prontamente a tus interrogantes, ven, vamos a sentarnos a la sombra – la mira a los ojos – supongo que no te querrás ponerte roja como un camarón, ¿verdad?

Kagome ríe divertida mientras es conducida a una glorieta techada frente a un hermoso lago

─ no, claro que no

Toman asiento en las bancas que se encontraban ahí, una vez cómodamente sentada los animalitos que se encontraban en el lugar –que no eran otros que unas ardillas y aves de los más variados colores- se acercan tímidamente a la joven que acompañaba a su "amiga". Kagome extiende la mano… un par de pajarillos suben a ésta y ella los acerca a su rostro ambas bajan las cabecitas donde ella les deja un beso en cada una, al separarlos las aves gorgojean feliz, Kagome sonríe y mira a su interlocutora que se encontraba jugando con las ardillas que se encontraban en su regazo, otras aves se aproximan y se paran en la cabeza de Kagome, sorprendiéndola

─ son muy dulces, ¿no lo crees? – la mira sonriente

─ sí, me sorprende que no tengan temor del ser humano – comenta Kagome, mientras "rascaba" tiernamente el pecho de las aves

─ es que en este lugar no hay muchos "humanos" – se lleva el índice hacia la barbilla golpeándola rítmicamente y mirando hacia el cielo, como si meditara – tal vez unos… cinco o seis, por decir algo

─ eh? – interroga la azabache, mientras bajaba a otro par de aves de su cabeza, los primeros se habían acomodado en su regazo, para dormir, otro par también se sube ahí y se acomodan haciendo lo mismo

─ es que no tengo muchas "visitas", que digamos

─ no… no me digas que solo tú te haces cargo de mantenerlo como está

─ ¡ni lo digas! Tengo "ayuda" de los mismos seres que habitan este lugar, sola no podría darme "abasto"… bueno… a lo que íbamos… querías saber cómo llegaste aquí, ¿verdad?

─ sí, podrás explicármelo, por favor

─ bueno… ¿recuerdas que fue lo último que hiciste?

─ recuerdo… emmm… ¡chispas! Todo está nublado en mi mente

─ recuerdas que estabas peleando contra Naraku?

─ creo que… sí – rememora los hechos – ese maldito intentó en un momento quererme absorber

─ no… eso no fue así – niega con movimiento de cabeza

─ ah no? – la mira incrédula

─ mira…

A un movimiento de la mano se abre un portal en medio de las dos… en donde se muestra la pelea que tuvo primero con Kikyou y luego contra los esbirros de Naraku y en el fulgor de la batalla crea esa flecha y lo que se lanzaba contra el hanyou para insertarlo, hace contacto con su cuerpo lo que produce una luz cegadora… y el portal se cierra

─ ah! lo logre?! Logre terminar con él? – la mira con esperanza

─ no, pero lo has dejado demasiado "dañado" tardará tiempo en sanar sus heridas… siempre y cuando no reciba ayuda…

─ ¿reciba ayuda? – pregunta incrédula – Kikyou, ¿verdad?

─ pues sí… si ella lo ayuda…

─ ya sé que ella ha hecho trato con ese engendro… quiere entregarme a él, ¿verdad?

─ ¿eh? – la mira interrogante – y eso ¿cómo lo sabes? Yo no te lo he dicho

─ no es necesario – sonríe – creo que sé porque estoy aquí… y sé quién eres tú… Dayana

─ y… ¿eso?

─ tú y yo compartimos la misma aura, porque somos… la misma persona… me parece increíble estarme viendo a mí misma… ¿cuánto tiempo hacia el futuro… 5, 10 siglos?

─ cerca – sonríe – pero no debes saberlo… aun no…

─ pero… ¿porque? Me gustaría conocer… saber porque mi cambio… si no fuera por el color de ojos… seríamos idénticas

─ Kagome… no es bueno que conozcas el "futuro" pues si no cumples con lo que te toca vivir en el pasado, esto – señala el lugar – jamás existirá

─ pero… si supiera lo que va a ocurrir, es obvio que trataría de llevarlo a cabo prontamente… acelerar el proceso

─no… porque intentarías cambiarlo y no es bueno interferir con la línea de tiempo… el tiempo corre en una sola dirección y si lo alteras sólo un poco… esta se abrirá creando líneas de tiempo alternas… eso no debes olvidarlo

─ de acuerdo, me abstendré de pedir información – mira a las aves en su falda, sonríe – por cierto – la mira – ¿mis amigos están bien? No les ha pasado nada?

─ no, ellos se encuentran bien, solo preocupados por ti

─ ¿porque el cambio de nombre, y el color de ojos? Usas lentillas?

─ Kagome… a pesar de ser un nombre muy hermoso, no siempre podría mantenerlo… más cuando vine hacia acá y me convertí en la guardiana del tiempo… tenía que cambiarlo… aunque Dayana, también es bonito… recuerdo que ese nombre me gustaba cuando leía la mitología griega y no… no uso lentillas

─ cierto… es la forma que los ingleses pronuncian Diana

─ la diosa cazadora… y sigues manejando el arco o ¿ya lo abandonamos?

─ no, aquí no es necesario… pero sigo practicando ya sabes eso… que la practica hace al maestro

─ quiero saber algo – se torna cabizbaja – InuYasha…

─ Kagome… lo que te dije…

─ pero… ─ la mira ansiosa – es que necesito saber… ¿estaré con él al final?

─ no – es la escueta respuesta

─ ¿no?

─ no… no te diré más… y tampoco – sonríe de lado – eso es del todo verdad… eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú

─ bien… pero para mantener una longevidad tan "larga" y sobre todo sin "envejecer" ni un poquito… ¿cómo?

─ sencillo… ¿aún no has podido discernir lo obvio?

─ ¿eh?... nop…

─ tus propios poderes que han mezclado con el jouki de Kiba… han obrado el "milagro" – estalla en carcajadas

─ oye! Que no le veo lo hilarante al asunto

─ es que – aun entre risas – es que deberías haberte visto… tu expresión es realmente muy cómica

─ ¡deja de hacerte la burla! – espeta se para de improviso las aves ya habían emprendido la fuga al sentir su aura "maligna" – no me gusta que se rían de mí, al menos sin saber cuál es el motivo

Dayana se levanta acercándosele tomándole del hombro

─ mira – sonríe – no es bueno que te sulfures por nimiedades, tu energía debes canalizarla… solo y cuando te veas en peligro o estén en peligro tus amigos… la soltarás, tú deber… nuestro deber es proteger lo que amamos… por ello nuestro poder se basa en nuestros sentimientos… el amor y el odio son dos fuerza muy poderosas… tú eliges… el bien… o el mal… ser una sacerdotisa de luz o una oscura…. De tu decisión dependerá el futuro

─ pero… si ya estoy aquí y soy una guardiana del tiempo… eso quiere decir que he escogido ser una sacerdotisa de luz

─ ya discerniste lo que es obvio… pero será por ahora porque cuando regreses esto… jamás habrá sucedido

─ no me digas… qué te olvidaré

─ Kagome…. Es raro mirarme a mi misma y decirme esto… si recordaras esta conversación cambiaríamos todo… ¿te das cuenta? Todo…

─ creo entender – le echa los brazos al cuello – mi misión es erradicar el mal del pasado para que en mi futuro brille la luz… aun así mi propia vida corra peligro

─ ni tanto… tienes a dos poderosos guerreros que te protegerán…. Que siempre te protegerán… Kagome… despierta…

La voz va perdiéndose… alejándose

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kikyou regresaba a paso lento hacia la villa, no había podido encontrar nada que le diga que esa "mocosa" había muerto, algo le decía muy dentro de ella que estaba viva… tenía que hacer algo… tenía que forzar a InuYasha a quela despreciara para que se quede con ella, así esa niña se iría y la dejaría ser feliz con su hanyou… ¿realmente quería eso? Quería vivir… con él? Pero si ella ya no estaba viva… solo era un cuerpo de barro y huesos que necesita alimentarse de almas para poder darle movilidad… realmente no sabía que es lo que buscaba pero en este cuerpo tenía más libertad de poder amar y odiar, ya no tenía tantas restricciones como cuando estaba viva… su misión constaba en eliminar a Naraku y purificar la perla… pero después de eso ¿qué? Pediría a la perla volver a ser humana ¿a estar viva de nuevo? Porque de esta forma sería inmortal… la vejez nunca haría mella de su cuerpo, siempre estaría bella y lozana… si volviera a estar viva… la vejez se haría presente… estaría con el aspecto físico de su hermana… arrugada y fea –sacude la cabeza al imaginar su apariencia, alejando esos pensamientos - entonces… ¿qué es lo que realmente desea? ¿Desea vivir como una mujer normal? Claro que, en esta condición no podría tener familia… acaso ¿eso es lo que extrañaría de no tener descendencia? ¿A InuYasha lo obligaría a que fuera humano para poder estar con él? O dejaría que estuviera como un hanyou? Claro, que hacer el amor con esa apariencia ha sido gratificante y muy excitante… sería lo mismo si él fuera humano? Tiene tantas dudas, mejor lo deja para después, pero… el bendito pero… InuYasha cuando está con ella se imagina que es esa "mocosa"… ¿lo habrá perdido definitivamente? ¿Ya no está más en su corazón? Tiene que volverlo a conquistar, ya que fue ella la que le permitió ser "normal"… se lo debe… está obligado a ella… lo está… ¿lo estará realmente?

Llega hasta la cabaña de Kaede encontrándose con Kiba que llegaba en ese momento… él al verla se encrespa literalmente hablando… le muestra los colmillos, ella retrocede al sentir el aura peligrosa

─ para tu desgracia… ella está viva – espeta el lobo

─ ¿qué? – pregunta sorprendida

─ lo que oíste

Él es el primero en entrar dentro de la cabaña en silencio y se ubica a un extremo de la misma bajo la atenta mirada de InuYasha. Él lo había escuchado, esboza una sonrisa, está contento… está feliz su azabache estaba viva, ahora tendría oportunidad de recuperarla… la necesita con él. Ve entrar a Kikyou, él vuelve a acomodarse ignorándola por completo… él sabía que la flecha que disparó no fue a Naraku, era para Kagome a quien quería herir o eliminar por completo… después arreglaría cuentas con ella… por ahora se dedicaría a descansar realmente… lo necesitaba… después de estos días que no lo había podido hacer… sonríe internamente al darse cuenta que extrañaba mucho a su azabache… hasta para poder descansar… ¿tan indispensable se le había convertido para él? Lo peor del asunto era que para ella él no representaba lo mismo, no se resignaría a perderla sin luchar, no, no se rendirá tan fácilmente… no lo hará

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naraku había logrado regenerarse, aunque aún estaba un poco débil, gracias a la perla lo había podido lograr. Se envuelve con su campo de energía para dirigirse a darles los buenos días a sus "queridísimos" amigos…

OoOoOoOoOoO

En la aldea todos se encontraban fuera de la cabaña platicando cosas sin sentido cuando tanto Kiba, InuYasha y Kirara se sobresaltan y se ponen en actitud de pelea

─ Naraku – espeta el peliplata

─ vamos a por él – espeta el pelinegro

Sango sube en Kirara junto con Miroku… mientras InuYasha y Kiba salen escopetados a darle encuentro a Naraku… Shippou se queda acompañando a Kaede, ve a su hermana montar en un caballo para seguirlos…. Kaede mueve la cabeza y se dirige hacia el centro de la villa para levantar un campo de protección

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naraku estaba atacando a una pequeña villa cercana a donde estaban nuestros jóvenes amigos… el boomerang de Sango hace su aparición eliminando a unos cuantos youkais… las flechas de Kikyou hacen otro tanto… InuYasha dispara su poderoso ataque… Kiba se lanza a por él… topándose con su campo de energía… extrae su espada que rápidamente incrementa su grosor debido al aura energética que lo rodea y con esta lo ataca

Sesshoumaru hace acto de aparición pues había sentido su "olor" y esta lo había conducido al lugar… utiliza el shouryu-ha de tokijin. Este ataque hace cimbrear el escudo que lo protegía, Naraku voltea

─ ¡mierda! – espeta – no contaba con su aparición – mira hacia Byakuya – hazte cargo

Éste solo hace un movimiento de asentimiento lanzándose contra Sesshoumaru quien lo recibe con la espada en cierne, debe de reconocerlo es un buen espadachín, pero él… es lo mejor que hay, modestia aparte, claro… InuYasha aprovecha la distracción que era su hermano para atacar a Naraku pero no contaba que el escudo que lo protegía no había sido destruido, provocando que su ataque sea desviado… aunque con cierto éxito ya que ayudo a despachar a otros tantos youkais que se encontraban en el lugar… Kikyou lanza una de sus flechas con la intención de debilitar el escudo para que InuYasha pudiera destruirlo pero comprueba… para disgusto de ella que su ataque es completamente fallido, el peliplata menor comprueba también que pelear al lado de ella no es lo mismo que pelear al lado de su azabache… con ella sus ataques combinados son mucho más potentes

Naraku sonríe con sorna al ver los inútiles ataques de sus enemigos… disfruta de ver la desesperación de estos ataques tanto por parte de la miko no muerta, como por parte del hanyou… no sabía si se debía a que su campo era más fuerte debido a la perla, o… era que ellos no se combinaban entre sí, como lo hace InuYasha con la otra miko… interesante… si ellos no podían pelear juntos… sería mucho más fácil eliminarlos… así que lanza uno de sus tentáculos en pos de Kikyou…

InuYasha al ver el ataque de que era objeto corre a ayudarla cortando dicho tentáculo, pero no prevee que otro lo iba a golpear por la espalda, lanzándolo metros más allá dejándolo aturdido… Kikyou por su parte ignora este hecho y solo se dedica a tratar de salvar su propio pellejo, esquivando otro ataque de Naraku, y contra atacando a su vez… Sango al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo y viendo que esa muñeca de barro no hacía nada para protegerlo del ataque de que era objeto, lanza el boomerang para cortar los tentáculos…

Cuando ve una poderosa luz que enceguece a propios y extraños…


End file.
